St Raziels Academy
by SilverCarstairs
Summary: TMI/TID IN SCHOOL! ALL HUMAN! Tessa should be pleased. She's back in America, plus, she gets to meet Clary again! But, like all things, there's a problem. The cliques, and one group in particular. The cool kids. The shadowhunters. Torn between two cliques and two boys, it's a good thing Tessa has Clary. Because she does have Clary…Right?
1. The shadowhunters

**Raziels academy.**

**Why not? I need fics going on other than my TMI/TID do hunger games. (Check it out if you haven't already.) I've been meaning to upload it, but I was doubtful, because this isn't my best. Should I continue?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah! I'm owning everything and totally-**

**Jace: Really?**

**Will: If ****_you_**** owned me, would you have made me related to this Lightworm?**

**Jace: Lightwood.**

**Will: Do you know why they're called Lightworms? A lightwood contracted demon po-**

**Me: OK! I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT THE PLOT! WILL DON'T SAY IT! PLEASE! PLEASE? DYLECH?**

**Will: You speak Welsh?**

**Me: HELLS YAH! My sister taught it me!**

**Will: Ok, I'll shut up.**

**Me: (ok, I asked my sister. She speaks Welsh, not me. Don't tell him!)**

Tessa looked out of the window of the taxi she was in as it neared the school.

The _new_ school. St Raziels academy, to be precise.

Tessa was already dreading it. She thought she'd be happy to get back to America, after all the years of rain and fog she'd experienced in Britain. She thought she would be happy to find out she'd been accepted into the world-renowned school. It was incredibly hard to get accepted, let alone get a _scholarship_. She thought she'd be happy to see her best friend Clary again, after the years of separation and very long phone bills.

Tessa sighed to herself. At least Clary was also attending st Raziels. But she hadn't seen her for eight years. She had talked to her every night on the phone, of course, but it'd never been face-to-face.

Her heart stopped as the taxi turned the corner, and her blood turned cold as St Raziels loomed into view. And the students. Students everywhere, only identifiable by their hair colour, with masses of blond, black, brown and gingers were visible against the sea of the black uniform. Tessa gulped. She hoped Clary had grown taller, otherwise it would be impossible to spot her against the tsunami of students. She handed the cabbie the money and stepped out the taxi gingerly, pulling her trunk out with her.

Her eyes scanned the crowd without much luck for about five minutes.

A tall, black haired boy and a blond, no wait, make that _gold_ haired boy seemed to be arguing about something.

Two black haired girls were watching them with some amusement, before they emerged themselves in conversation.

A blond haired girl was nodding, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder, talking to her friends, who seemed to be admiring a bracelet on her wrist.

Tessa was jerked back to earth by the sound of a voice behind her.

"Excuse me." The voice was polite, and defiantly English, an accent which Tessa had somehow managed to inherit after eight years, even though her American accent made an appearance sometimes.

Tessa turned, and smiled. The girl standing behind her also had a friendly smile on her face, her dark brown hair in a bun. Tessa couldn't help but notice the scar that ran down her cheeks, and couldn't help but open her mouth. Even though she closed it pretty quickly, the girl caught it and her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." Tessa said, and stepped aside to let her pass.

"I'm guessing you're new?" The girl asked, looking around her.

Tessa sighed. "How did you guess?"

The girl shrugged. "It's kind of easy to tell. The way you were looking around, and at the school. I know it's pretty big, but once all the students are back it seems almost too small."

"This isn't all the students?" Tessa said with shock.

The girl laughed. "Just the dormers. The students who don't dorm come in about a month, for the school term."

Tessa gulped.

The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Sophie Collins, by the way."

Tessa nodded and smiled. "Theresa Gray, but _please_ call me Tessa."

Sophie returned her smile. "Everyone in this school shortens their names. You're lucky you already have, because otherwise the shadowhunters tend to pick one for you if they think your names too long. Mines Sophia."

"The shadowhunters?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "The 'cool people.' I'll tell you on the way to reception, you need to get your timetable, uniform and we both need to sign in."

Tessa nodded, and they walked swiftly (as well as one could with a trunk) towards the school entrance.

"Right, well then. The school students are made up of a hierarchy. At the top, there's the shadowhunters. You don't want to mess with them. They can make your life perfect, or they can destroy it in about ten seconds. And I'm not exaggerating any of this. Don't look them in the eye, or ever step in their path. Don't argue with them, just do as they say. Don't even think of speaking to them unless they speak to you first."

Tessa snorted, and Sophie turned to look at her.

"I'm honestly not joking. You'll find out who they all are soon enough, and most of them are genuinely nice people, but they're quick to judge. If you get on their bad side, there's nothing you can do about it. Especially avoid Will and Jace."

"Who?"

"William and Johnathon Herondale. They're cousins, and easily the best looking, and the most popular guys in this school." She pointed towards the two boys Tessa had seen arguing before. "That's them."

Tess raised an eyebrow, as they passed they could hear some of their argument, they weren't exactly keeping their voices low.

"Don't. Don't even think about it, William." The gold one told him, in a dangerous voice.

"Oh really Johnathon? Remind me again why you would even _want_ to be a Lightworm." The one who had been called William laughed.

"Lightwood." Johnathon snarled.

Their conversation faded as Tessa and Sophie kept waking.

"Oh! I forgot!" Sophie exclaimed. "Never, never and not _ever_ call Jace or Will their full names. And if you want to avoid getting into a coma, if you ever have to call Jace by his surname, call him a Lightwood. Jace was adopted, see, and last year he and Will discovered they were related." She laughed. "That must have been a fun conversation. They're just so alike, everyone wondered why they never guessed. But they _absolutely_ hate each other. Herondales and Lightwoods have never really gotten along, and whatever tolerance Will had for Jace evaporated when they found out their relations to each other."

"So are they sort of like the leaders?" Tessa asked curiously.

Sophie nodded. "Yes, something like that. If you're related to those two, you are instantly famous in this school. Jem is like Wills best friend, no, scratch that, he's more than that. Think of the relation you have with your best friend, then double it. Then times it by 1000. They've never had an argument, not once. It's obvious that Will cares more for Jem than for Jace. Then there's Cecily, Wills twin. Because she's related to Will, she's also in the shadowhunters. For Jace, there's Alec, his best mate, and his girlfriend, Clary. They're both in the shadowhunters, as well."

"Wait, _Clary_?" Tessa asked. She couldn't believe it. She'd spoken to Clary last week, and when Tessa asked, she said there wasn't anyone she was dating or remotely interested in. In fact, Clary had said she'd been single for over three years.

"You know her? But yes, she's been dating Jace for about two years, and they haven't broken up, not once. It's actually odd, Jace must have spent the night in a different girl's bed almost every night before he met Clary. As for Will… I'm convinced he's trying to be with every girl in this year."

Tessa snorted.

"I'm honestly not exaggerating." They reached the desk. "Hello Miss Fairchild." Sophie greeted the receptionist.

"Jocelyn?" Tessa asked. That was Clarys mom in front of her, definitely. Ah well, it explained why Clary went to this school. Wait, _Fairchild_? Clarys surname was Fray, wasn't it?

"Hello Sophie. I'll print out everything now." Jocelyn said, giving Tessa a look that clearly said _just wait._

Handing Sophie a folder, Sophie turned to Tessa. "My dorms F5. Sixth floor, fifth room. Come up when you've put your things away, yes?"

Tessa smiled. "Thanks Sophie."

Sophie waved and smiled, before walking away, stepping out of the path of two boys as she did so.

"Hello Tessa. Did Clary not tell you I worked here?" Jocelyn asked her.

"No…she never said." Tessa said, she too smiling.

Jocelyn started typing something into her computer. "My surnames Fairchild to save Clary the embarrassment of having a parent as a receptionist." She rolled her eyes, before she smiled.

"Is Clary here? I didn't see her." Tessa asked her.

"Oh yes, she's in the same dormitory as you. She insisted." Jocelyn got a folder from her desk and passed it to Tessa, slipping some pages of paper inside. "It's room F9. Just go out of the door behind me, straight across the yard. It's the building on the left."

Tessa nodded and thanked Jocelyn. She set off across the yard, her stomach fluttering.

**Continue? Not continue? Please Review/follow/favourite! **

**Also! Check out my other fics please! I'm in the middle of doing a TID/TMI do hunger games! Does THAT interest you? No? Yes?Either way, its a lot better than this, so check it out please!**


	2. Dormatries and reunions

"Tessa!" Tessa felt the wind leave her lungs as she saw a flash of red as Clary swooped her into a hug.

Tessa was relived. She thought Clary might have been rude to her, maybe even act like she didn't know her, but she was wrong.

"Clary…" She began sternly, but laughed.

Someone coughed. Tessa and Clary broke apart, Clary still grinning.

"Iz, this is Theresa, well actually _Tessa_, Gray." Clary announced. "Tessa, this is Isabelle Lightwood. Or Izzy. Or even Iz."

Tessa couldn't help but open her mouth slightly at the girl in front of her. She was beautiful. And she was as tall as Tessa, which was something to make note of. Her hair was long and black, and perfectly straight, not a hair out of place. She was wearing school uniform, yet had the skirt waistband rolled up and the top two blouse buttons undone. It was fine though. If the skirt was just a bit shorter, if one more button was undone, she would have looked like a tart. But it was just the right length to make her still appear smart.

Tessa smiled, as the girls dark eyes ran down her. "See Clary? You _are_ tiny." Tessa pointed out to Clary.

Izzy smiled. "And _you_ are as tall as me. Excellent. It means I can borrow your clothes, and you mine."

Tessas smile broadened. "Feel free, but all my clothes are horrible."

Izzy walked over and took the case from Tessa. She dumped it onto a bed, and then opened it.

"Oh. My. God. These clothes are disgusting! You're as bad as Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed, and walked over to a wardrobe by the bed. She opened the doors. "Ok, I was borrowing your closet because mine was full, but honestly, you need all these clothes more than I do. Keep it."

Tessa looked shocked. "No really, I can't-"

Izzy glared at her, before tipping Tessas case onto the bed. Then, she picked up all the clothes, and proceeded to open the window.

Tessa realised, all too late, what Izzy was going to do.

Izzy threw the clothes from the window.

Clary started laughing. "It's alright Tessa, she did that to me as well."

Izzy smiled at Tessa. "Now you _have_ to borrow them."

Tessa rolled her eyes, as laughter could be heard coming from the window. Tessa and Clary ran to the window, to see a group of boys laughing at the pile of clothes.

"Hey, Clary? Who's the person unlucky enough to be in Izzys dorm?" A golden haired one yelled. Tessa recognised him from the courtyard. It was Jace. Remembering what Sophie said, Tessa ducked out of sight behind the curtains.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Asshat. It's Tessa, and she's with me!"

Jace narrowed his eyes. "Really? An ascension on the first day? This got interesting."

This time, both Izzy and Clary rolled their eyes. "See you guys later?" Izzy called down.

Another boy Tessa recognised, Will, grinned up at them, showing impossibly white teeth. "Sure." He yelled, before they all turned and left.

The door to the dorm burst open. A girl, carrying three cases on top of each other, staggered in, along with a boy, laden down with four.

The girl tipped them all onto a remaining bed, and the boy followed suit.

"Thanks Gab." She said, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh, Cecy, Gab, this is Tessa Gray. Tessa, this is Cecily Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood. A.K.A: Cecy and Gab." Clary said, introducing everyone.

Gabriel frowned. "It's Gabriel." He corrected.

Cecily, Izzy and Clary laughed. "It's your own fault, you should have shortened it before Jem and Will got a chance." Izzy said.

Izzy grinned. "At least Will listens to Jem, otherwise you'd be stuck with Ga." But the way she pronounced it made it sound like 'Gay'.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I have to go and get my stuff. Cecy, see you later?"

Cecily smiled. "Of course."

As he left, Clary called after him. "Oi, Gab, speaking of Jem, have you seen him? He wasn't with Will before..."

Gabriel turned, and shrugged. "No, sorry." He shut the door as he left.

Tessa suddenly remembered she said she'd meet Sophie. "Oh, Clary, I _really_ have to go. I'll be back soon, but I said I'd meet Sophie."

Izzy looked alert. "Sophie Collins?"

Tessa nodded.

"Great, I'll come with you. Gid said something about her ascending last term, and Will agreed, as did Jem, Me and Cecy." Izzy said.

Clary frowned. "When was this?"

Cecy smiled. "You were…" She coughed. "Busy...with Jace."

Clary flushed. "Shut up." She said, as Izzy and Cecy laughed.

Tessa and Izzy called goodbyes over their shoulders, before they walked from the room.

"D'you know about the school hierarchy?" Izzy demanded, as soon as they were out of the door.

"I know about the shadowhunters. That's you, Clary, Cecily, Jace and Will isn't it?"

Izzy nodded thoughtfully. "And Gab, Gid, Jem and Alec. We kicked Jessamine and Tatiana out last year, and Charlotte and Henry were in their final year last year as well, so they're in collage now. But there's also the vampires, fae, warlocks and werewolves, you know that?"

Tessa shook her head.

"Anyway, you become a Fae if your eccentric, a werewolf if you're good at sport, a vampire if you're beautiful and/or hate the werewolves, and not much is known about the warlocks. If you don't get picked into one of them, you just get classed as a Mundane, or Mundie, for short. Those are mostly ignored, and the ones who will practically worship us lot, the shadowhunters."

Tessa nodded again. "Why those names?"

"Huh? Oh, the clique names? We don't know, we never chose them. Anyway, main Vampires to look out for are Alexi Dequincy, Raphael Santiago and Camille Belcourt. Woosly Scott was the main werewolf, but he left last year, now its Maia Roberts and Jordan Kyle. Main Warlock is Magnus Bane, since Ragnor Fell left last year. The main fae are Seelie and Meliorn. Oh, and watch out for Kaylie, Jaces ex."

Tessa nodded. "What's ascension?"

"Where a Mundie/Warlock/Vampire/Werewolf or Fae become one of us. It's usually done my either Jace or Will, or sometimes both, but God help you if that happens, when that happens the ascension is usually the hardest thing to do. _Ever_. It usually involves a sort of ritual, then a _massive_ dare, that isn't taken lightly."

Tessa gulped. "What did you have to do?"

Izzy laughed. "I had Jace. He dared me to dress up like a tart and kiss every male teacher in the school. Thing is, I got off lightly, it wasn't that bad compared to the ones others had got. Jem had to deface the school statue, the one in the courtyard, he had to dress it with a wig and some clothes, and give it a makeover." She snorted. "Will had dared him to do it. Thing is though, what he didn't count on was Jems intelligence. He signed Wills name and his phone number on a piece of paper and put it in the statues hand." She laughed. "Will woke up with 378 messages on his phone, and 230 missed calls. And then he got loads during the day, he had to end up changing his number." She paused. "Jem got a lot of respect from us from doing that."

Tessa laughed too.

"I hope you get Jace. Wills dares are twice as hard as Jaces, and usually end up with the ascender in inclusion, or solitary confinement for a month or two." She looked thoughtful.

"What happens when you get them both?" Tessa asked, now terrified.

Izzy turned to her. "Don't worry, it's only happened once. When Jace and Will both vote no for the ascension, yet it goes ahead anyway, they both work on it. Or when they both vote yes. Anyway, Jace will be daring Sophie, since Will voted yes to her ascension, and even though Jace wasn't there, he had already said no, he'll be doing it."

Tessa nodded. "So, if neither Will nor Jace want me to ascend…"

Izzy snorted. "You said your Clarys best friend?"

Tessa nodded.

"Then Jace will definitely vote yes to your ascension."

They had reached Sophie's door. Izzy reached out and knocked, rather quickly.

"Tessa!" Sophie's voice exclaimed, as the door opened. "Oh…Isabelle…I'm sorry, I thought-"

"The common room, at exactly midnight. Gideon, Will, Jem, Me and Cecily voted you in, and Clary and Jace weren't present…so…." She left the sentence hanging. "Don't be late." She turned and walked off.

Sophie looked terrified. "It's mandatory." She told Tessa. "If they want you, you join, no ifs or buts. Oh, I would _love_ to join, but the ascension process…it's so difficult."

"Izzys sure you have Jace, because Will voted yes." Tessa told her. At that, Sophie's face relaxed a bit.

"Thank the angel." Sophie muttered.

"Why? Do you not like Will?"

Sophie snorted. "Him." She said it with enough loath and disgust in her voice to make it clear she hated him. "He's so…well. He's just of the bad sort, isn't he?"

"Don't you think it has something to do with him being a shadowhunter?"

"I would think that, if it weren't for Gideon and James. And the girls are all kind as well. Alecs alright, and even Gabriel and Jace are nice on occasion. But Will…" She trailed off, and shook her head.

"Well, on the plus side, if it _is_ his goal to get with all the girls in the school, then that plans gone, hasn't it? I mean, by the looks of it, you would _never_ date him."

Sophie smiled. "Are you not coming in?" She then told Tessa that her friend Maia was still downstairs, and that she was lucky enough to just have a two roomed dorm.

"I'm with Clary, Izzy and Cecily. I know Clarys really kind, and Izzy and Cecily seem nice enough." Tessa said.

Sophie nodded. "You _are_ lucky you knew Clary. If you didn't, you'd be rooming with a group of shadowhunters."

Tessa stepped inside, and Sophie got out a packet of biscuits.

Tessa smiled. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**A/N: Seelie is the name I gave to the Fae leader, because I was talking about the Seelie queen. Get it? Yes? Oui? Jar? Good! **

**Also, is Santiago the surname of Raphael? I think it is, but I wasn't sure.**

**Plus: Review, follow, favourite, and check out my other fics please!**


	3. A little visit and a little democracy

Chapter 3- A little visit and a little democracy.

"Hey!" Clary sang, embracing Tessa with another hug, as soon as she walked in.

Tessa raised an eyebrow. She knew Clary well. "What do you want?"

Izzy and Cecily laughed. "It's dinner in the hall in an hour." Cecily explained.

"So?" Tessa asked.

"_So_? You're becoming one of _us_, and it'll be the students first time seeing you. You can't walk in like _that_." Izzy said. "Shower and wash your hair. When it's damp it's easier to work with. You, Tessa Gray, are getting a makeover."

Tessa groaned, and this time it was Clary and Cecily's turn to laugh.

"Just don't use all the hot water, all right?" Cecily asked her, as Tessa disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tessa and a large amount of steam emerged into the dorm room.

Izzy threw a shirt and skirt at Tessa, who surprisingly managed to catch them. As she turned to get changed in the bathroom, she looked at the clothes.

A red skirt that would end about mid-thigh, and a deep purple-blue shirt, which, by the looks of it, had a deep neck. And the outfit looked tight. "No. No way." Tessa said.

"Trust me, it doesn't look slutty on." Izzy said, with an eye roll. "And anyway, if you do think it looks horrendous when it's on, I'll lend you tights and a jacket."

This time, it was Tessa who rolled her eyes, and went into the bathroom again.

* * *

Ok, so it looked good. The top had no straps, and was tight enough to show off Tessas figure, yet loose enough to look modest. The skirt too, was actually loose, and Tessa found she could walk in it. Izzy was right, it _wasn't_ slutty. The shirt brought out a blue colour in her eyes Tessa had never even knew was previously there.

She came out from the bathroom, as Izzy was plugging in a hairdryer. She gestured for Tessa to sit on the stool in front of the mirror. Behind the mirror, was a window. Looking across, Tessa saw it showed the room of the building opposite them. She could see all the beds, it was definitely a dorm.

"Whose dorm is that?" Tessa asked.

"Oh, it's the boys building. That room belongs to Jace, Will, Jem and Alec." Clary said, and then snorted. "Whoever keeps deciding to room Will and Jace together is an idiot."

Izzy looked up from doing Tessas hair into tight plats. "Are they not in yet? You'd have thought by now…" She trailed off as a figure with black hair entered the room. "Speak of the devil."

Tessa frowned. "Is that Will?"

Everyone laughed. "No, that's my brother, Alec." Izzy said.

The boy dragged his case to a spot beside his bed, before going into the bathroom.

"He's probably been with Magnus." Cecily suggested.

Izzy went back to platting Tessas hair. They all talked about miscellaneous things for about five minutes, before Tessa noticed another boy enter the room. His silver hair was shining in the light from the ceiling, and his silver eyes glinted as he placed his trunk under his bed.

"Ok, who's _that_?" Tessa asked. It was a reasonable question really, she had no idea who that boy was.

Everyone reacted differently. Izzys hands slipped, yanking on Tessas hair. Cecy cursed with great volume and length and Clarys green eyes widened.

"What?" Tessa asked, confused.

Cecily had stopped cursing. "Who is that?"

"Alecs in the bathroom, and we saw Jace and Will earlier. It's got to be Jem." Clary concluded, everyone staring at him.

Cecily shook her head. "It can't be, I saw him over the summer, about three weeks ago. He still looked…like Jem." She told them, attention on the boy through the window.

The boy got a violin from under his bed, and placed it on the bed, inspecting the case for damage.

"Definitely Jem." Izzy concluded.

"But…how?" Cecily asked.

"Dye?" Clary suggested.

"Ok, for the hair, and contacts for the eyes, but what about the skin?" Cecily asked.

Tessa had no idea what was going on. "What's wrong?"

Cecily turned to her bed, and grabbed a small book from it. She opened it, and Tessa concluded it to be a picture album.

She found a certain page, and placed it in front of all of them. "_That's_ Jem." Cecily said, pointing to one of the boys, who was standing next to Will. His eyes were almond shaped, and bronze-black. His skin was tanned, and his hair a deep ebony, almost raven. He also didn't seem as thin as the boy through the window.

Alec emerged from the bathroom, as Will and Jace bounded in. Alec's hair seemed damp, indicating he had taken a shower.

Whilst Alec and Jace stopped dead when they saw Jem, Will didn't hesitate in going over to Jem, and clapped him on the back. He said something and Jem laughed.

"Well then, seems Will knew." Cecily said thoughtfully, she too was looking out of the window.

"Jace and Alec though…" Clary said, as Jace and Alec regained their composure.

Jem waved his hands around, probably explaining something.

Alec nodded and Jace frowned. Jace said something, which made Will look murderous. Jace held up his hand in surrender, and Jem said something, making them all laugh.

"Cecy, go get a shower. Clary, is your hair still damp?" Izzy asked, attention back on Tessas hair.

Cecily went, and Clary nodded.

"Good. I'll finish Tessas hair and then we'll go and pay a visit to our _favourite_ _people_." Izzy started drying Tessas hair, still platted. After about two minutes, she concluded it was dry, and began to take the plats out, leaving Tessas hair in loose waves.

Izzy pointed to a pair of white ballet flats by Tessas bed. "Put them on, and you're ready. There's an anklet inside the left shoe, put that on as well." Izzy instructed.

* * *

Izzy had just finished curling Clarys hair as Cecily emerged from the bathroom, her hair straightened and wearing a minimal amount of mascara, concealer, eye-liner and a pale lipstick.

Izzy then started on Clarys make-up, and asked Cecily to do Tessas.

Cecily opted for a natural look, no eyeliner, mascara, only a tiny bit of blusher, and red lip-tint, something Tessa had never heard of.

"Lip-tint?" She asked.

Cecily nodded. "Yeah. It just sort of colours your lips, making it look as if you aren't wearing any lip-stick, and as if you're just lucky enough to have really dark lips."

Izzy finished Clarys, having gone for the same effect that Cecily had with Tessa, before putting on thick eyeliner and dark red lip-stick, and concluded they were safe for public eyes.

* * *

They all made their way to the boy's dorms, and Tessa tried not to blush at the stares she got. She saw the girl with the bracelet from earlier turn to glare at her.

Cecily put two fingers up at her, Clary just her middle, and Izzy yelled at her "Stick it, Lovelace!"

Tessa smiled. It was clear none of them like the girl. But what made her smile deepen was the fact that Cecily, being British, had used her first two fingers, whilst Clary, being American, had just used her third.

"Tessa? What's so funny?" Izzy asked, as they entered the boys building.

Now Tessa was grinning. The way everyone acted around them, it was clear to see their 'social classes'.

A wolf-whistle, followed by a "Looking good, Cecily!" Was definitely from a shadowhunter.

The ones who looked down and stayed clear of their path were the mundanes.

The ones who looked them in the eye, yet moved from their path, were the Fae, Vampires, Werewolves and Warlocks.

"Just the fact that you can tell who is who just from how they act." Tessa said, her grin returning to a smile.

"You've gotta hand it to the Downworlders though, they have nerve to look Izzy in the eye." Clary pointed out.

"Downworlders?" Tessa asked.

"What we call the Vampires, Fae, Warlocks and Werewolves."

Tessa nodded. Izzy walked over to the elevator, and a group of boys that were currently standing in it hurried out.

"Oi, Simon." Izzy called.

The hallway fell silent. Izzy was looking at a boy, his dark hair falling oh-so-slightly into his eyes, his glasses slipping down his nose. He pushed them up nervously.

Izzy shrugged. "Congratulations on becoming a Vampire."

Simon shrugged. "Pretty sure Raphael's only recruiting to make sure that the Vampires have the biggest group."

Izzy looked thoughtful. "Whatever." She turned back into the elevator, pressing a certain floor button.

"Hey." A voice came from behind them, as two boys entered the lift.

Tessa recognised one of them to be Gabriel.

"Hey. How's your dorm?" Clary asked them.

Gabriel scowled. "Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane and Jordan Kyle. How fun." He sounded annoyed.

The boy next to him frowned. "True. But last year you had Jace and Will didn't you?"

Gabriel snorted.

"Gid, you had Sebastian and Johnathon, right?" Clary asked her.

_Was_ _that_ _Gideon_? Tessa thought.

"You can imagine how fun my year was." He said with a wry smile.

"Thank God they're gone, could anyone actually stand Johnathon? And I'm pretty sure Sebastian was as vexing as Will, if not more." Cecily said.

"Wait, gone?" Izzy asked.

Cecily shrugged. "Johnathon got expelled, Sebastian suspended. No one really knows why, except that it involved Will."

Clary suddenly had some common sense. "Gid, Gab-" Gabriel scowled at the mention of his nick-name, "I want you to meet Tessa Gray. Tessa, this is Gabriel, who you already know, and his brother Gideon Lightwood."

Gideon smiled at her and Gabriel looked mildly bored.

The _ding!_ Noise indicated they'd arrived.

"Who you visiting?" Gideon asked them.

"Jem, Will, Jace and Alec. They got the room across from ours."

"Surely you could have just shouted out of the window?" Gabriel suggested.

Izzy shrugged. "You seen Jem yet?"

Gideon and Gabriel frowned. "No, but I know he went to Bone City hospital over the summer." Gideon told them.

"_Bone_ _City_ _hospital_?" Clary and Cecily shrieked.

Tessa frowned. She'd heard about that place in the news. Only the most skilled practiser in medicine could work there, and to get treated in that place you had to have a considerable amount of money. You didn't just go there if you broke your arm. You only went there if it was important.

Gideon shrugged. "You know what, I'll visit with you. Needed to ask Jace something, anyway. Couldn't get a chance the way he and Will were arguing before."

They neared a certain door.

"Oh really? It's not _my_ fault you are such a neat freak." A voice sneered.

Gideon sighed. "I'm sure Will messes up his room on purpose."

Izzy hammered on the door. "BEFORE YOU TWO KILL EACH OTHER CAN WE AT LEAST MAKE SURE YOU SURVIVE THE NIGHT SO TESSA AND SOPHIE CAN ASCEND? WOULD THAT BE TOO HARD?" Silence. And the door didn't open. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL THROW ALL WILLS BOOKS OUT OF THE WINDOW, ALONG WITH JEMS VIOLIN AND ALECS CLOTHES. AND I SHALL SIMPLY TRASH THE ROOM IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR, JACE LIGHTWOOD!"

An amused looking Will opened the door. "I understand the throwing out of Alecs clothes, and Jems violin does make a _ghastly_ noise, but really? My books? I would be severely annoyed if they were ruined in this dismal weather."

Tessa was surprised. _He liked books? What boy reads books?_

Izzy rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, shove aside." She barged past him, as did Cecily. Clary grabbed Tessas wrist and pulled her inside.

Tessa raised her eyebrows. Well this was interesting.

One of the beds had a welsh flag above it, along with a very large pile of books on the bed, and on the floor. Clothes were draped lazily over the bed. There was a welsh flag design on the quilt as well.

The bed directly opposite was stark. The bed sheets were white, and Tessa would have presumed no one had ownership of that bed, if it weren't for the American flag on the wall above the bed.

The bed next to that had a faded, plain black quilt, and had a few things scattered on the bedside table.

The bed opposite _that_ had photos all on the walls of the bed. Tessa looked interestedly at them, just to find she recognised a few of the faces. Clarys, Izzys, Jaces, Wills, Cecilys, Gideons and Gabriels were all in many of the photos, along with a few Tessa didn't recognise. There was also a cane mounted horizontally in the wall. It was a deep jade colour, and had a gold dragon head on the top.

Cecily whistled. "You guys are quick at decoration." She looked to the empty bed. "Wow! Jace! A little OTT maybe? How did you manage to decorate it that quickly?" She continued sarcastically.

Jace rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at her. Cecily ducked it and Izzy caught it one-handed. She threw it back at him. Hard.

Will grinned as Jace went to duck it, but not quickly enough, resulting in it hitting him square in the face.

"Izzy, my respect for you has doubled." Will said, still grinning.

"Shut it, Herondale." She said, rolling her eyes.

Wills grin broadened. "I know, Johnathon can be rather annoying, can't he?"

Jace looked murderous.

"Take her advice, William." He growled.

The silver boy whose name Tessa had forgotten walked over to Will rather swiftly, and put a hand on his shoulder. He muttered something to Will, who grinned.

Jem dropped his hand.

Wills gaze flicked to Tessa. "Who are you?" He demanded suddenly.

The silver boy closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Will." He started, opening his eyes.

Will held up his hands in surrender. "Simple question, Jem."

Right. _That_ was his name. Tessa thought. She looked at the silver boy. It was such an odd colour. Grey eyes and hair would be understandable, yet silver?

"That's Tessa. I've known her for years." Clary said firmly.

"Is that short for anything?" Will asked Clary.

"It's short for Theresa." Tessa explained.

Will shrugged. "Tess is even shorter." He suggested.

Tessa frowned. "Yes, but I would call myself Tess if I liked it, wouldn't I?" She said, rather angrily.

_Who was he, to give her a new name_?

Wills eyes flashed, and everyone froze, barely daring to breath.

"Have it your way…Tess." He said, smirking.

Tessa glared at him. _God, he was infuriating_.

Jace grinned. "Will already hates her. I'm voting yes to her ascension." He said.

Will shot a glare at him.

Gabriel grinned too. "And I."

Cecily and Izzy grinned. "Me too." They said at exactly the same time.

Clary turned to the boys. "Jem, Gideon, Alec?"

Izzy looked at them as well. "Alec, I'm guessing you're going with Jace?"

Alec shrugged. "Whatever."

Gideon smiled. "I've already met her, and like her, I'm saying yes too."

Cecily leaned in to Tessa. "Jems vote is always interesting. He'll tend to just go with Wills opinion, so when he doesn't it's worth listening to why." She muttered.

Jem looked thoughtful. "It's not like my vote shall make a difference, and besides, I'm impartial."

Cecily smiled. "That's basically him saying that he'd vote yes. Congratulations, everyone but Will!" She muttered.

Tessa smiled too, before her blood ran cold.

"Izzy said his dares are the hardest…" She whispered to Cecily.

She shrugged. "I had Will. It's nothing you can't manage." She whispered back.

But Tessa couldn't shake the dread feeling in her stomach.

**I'm trying to make links but this isn't working :( This won't be a regularly-updated story though, because this story is just for me to type when I'm bored of my other stories. SORRY! **

**Well, not regular for my standards, only about once/twice a week instead of nightly.**


	4. Brothers, Lightworms and Pizza

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you know the drill. I own the plot, that's it. Wait, do I own the plot? Oh god, I hope I do. That is, am I entitled to say I own it? Oh great. Now I'll be worrying about that for the rest of forever.**

Tessa had never liked attention. Not at all. The stares she received as she entered the dining-hall was an uncomfortable feeling. Besides her, Izzy was strutting in, swaying her hips, winking at a few of the boys, making the crowds part as she walked through them, smiling at the stares. It was clear she liked the attention.

Clary, on the other hand, was on Tessas other side. Her eyes were looking ahead, not staring at anyone, her eyes a little too wide. Tessa knew Clary well, she recognised the stance. She was trying not to blush.

Tessas eyes looked curiously to everyone else. Cecily was smiling happily, walking confidently, waving at the people she knew. She seemed to know a lot of people.

Gideon was scanning the crowd, looking for someone.

Gabriel had a small scowl on his face alongside a slightly arrogant expression.

Alec was frowning, and he too appeared to be looking for someone. Alec seemed to find them, though, because he set off in a separate direction to everyone else.

Jace and Will. Tessa automatically rolled her eyes when she saw them. Girls were vivid shades of red, as they stared as they strutted by. It was hard to say which one was more arrogant. Their smirks were matched, as was the arrogant glint to their eye.

It was then that Tessa noticed Jem wasn't there. "Where's Jem?" She asked Clary, who looked around, only just noticing he wasn't there. She was just telling Tessa she didn't know, when Will interrupted.

"That is something you need not concern yourself with." He told her, his eyes cold and commanding as he stared at her. "In fact, I would rather like to know why you are sitting with us, you aren't technically a shadowhunter yet."

"Will. Be nice." Cecily warned him, her expression stern.

"Do not treat me like that. Am I a dog, Cecily? Am I?" Will inquired.

"Hard to tell, actually." Jace commented.

"Shut, It, Lightworm." Will growled.

Gabriel and Gideon, who had been walking ahead, turned around at the name.

Cecily, Izzy and Clary laughed. "You really shouldn't get used to him calling you that." Clary pointed out to the brothers.

"I'm annoyed as to why Iz isn't referred to as a Lightworm." Gabriel said grumpily.

Izzy smiled a deadly smile. "Because I'd kick his ass if he did."

Will gave the same smile. "Funny, that's what Gabriel had once said to me. He ended up with a broken arm."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Unlike my pathetic cousin, I can fight."

"Ah, talking about pathetic cousins, are we?" Jace asked.

"See? Even you admit you're pathetic." Will said to Jace.

Jaces eyes narrowed. "Watch it."

"Watch what? A show? Please, don't suggest anything. You might have started to watch what Clary does, and I am _not_ a nerd." Will begged.

"Hey!" Clary said, frowning.

Everyone laughed, even Jace.

Something emerged in Tessas memory. When Izzy was doing her hair before, she had first seen Jem, and his noticeable thinness. And he wasn't showing up to dinner. Was Jem possibly anorexic?

She shook her head to clear the thought. _He didn't seem particularly depressed or angry at anything_, she thought. _He's probably fine._

Tessa went to join the back of the rather long dinner queue, before she noticed that not one of the shadowhunters were doing the same. Jace and Will had walked to a table and sat down, Will getting a book from his bag, and Jace rolling his eyes at him.

Cecily, Gabriel, Izzy and Gideon had begun to walk to the front of the queue. Clary smiled at Tessa. "Come on." She told Tessa.

"What?"

"We don't queue. We're shadowhunters. You'll learn that not just the students look up to us. And it helps that Lightwood, Herondale and Carstairs are big names, no one dare tell them off for fear of their parents finding out." Clary said with an eye roll. "Still, _I_ have to rely on no one snitching, since, if you haven't guessed, my mom _works_ _here_. I'd be in _so_ much shit if she found out."

Tessa frowned. "But…"

Clary smiled. "I know, I don't like it either. But would you rather spend an hour queuing, to then find out that there's nothing but sweetcorn left?"

Tessa scowled. She hated sweetcorn. She didn't like sweet things, to be honest.

"And what about Will and Jace? Or do they not eat?" Tessa asked, as they skipped the queue.

Clary snorted. "Will? Jace? Not eat?" She burst into laughter.

Tessa rolled her eyes, staring to where Will and Jace had been seated, they were now banging trays down.

Clary followed her gaze, her laughter subsided. "Queuing's beneath them. People usually bring their food to them. It's not like Will and Jace are short of admirers."

Tessa rolled her eyes again. She was beginning to dislike the two of them. Well, Jace seemed pleasant sometimes, but Will seemed to have something dark about him, a bad aura.

She and Clary both picked a slice of pizza and Clary picked up a brownie, laughing as she remembered Tessa hated chocolate.

"Clary, why didn't you say you were dating Jace?"

Clary smiled slightly. "We went through a bad time. Jaces adoptive records got mixed up, and one thing led to another, and the mixed-up records resulted in me and Jace being brother and sister." She shuddered. "No, it was actually me and Johnathon Morgenstern who are related. No one's acknowledging it, though. We've never been close, so to have to act like we cared for each other…" She trailed off, and shook her head. "No. Johnathon lives with dad, Mr Morgenstern, and I live with Mom and Luke. It's better like that."

Tessa smiled. "At least it got sorted out."

Clary exhaled in relief. "I know."

They put their food on the table and sat down, just as Will finished eating. She shoved his book into his bag, and went to stand. "Remember. Midnight. Common room. Be late and you're out. Oh, and don't worry, I've got something rather interesting planned for you…" He told Tessa, before he left without another word.

**Really? Do you Will? Because tell me, because I don't know.**

**Like guys. Guys. Tell me. TELL ME IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA. The thing is, I don't go to a boarding school, and Tessas dare has to be something good. Just give me a word, an idea, I'll use it. If every reader gives me an idea, I'll use them all! All I say! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA… I've searched 'cool dares' in google, which wasn't useful.**

**Follow/Favourite/Review/Check out my other fics!**


	5. Poison to those he loves

**I have been informed two things by readers. One is that I'm making Will a jackass, the second that Tessas dare should be to make out with Will. (Thank-you to both who reviewed, btw.) **

**I ****_know_**** I'm making Will seem to be a jackass, because in TID when he's 'cursed' he kind of ****_is_****. So take away the manners and propriety you got with the 1800's, and you're left with a jackass. I'm only a few chapters in, the real Will, the protecting, caring Will, shall be immerging, don't worry. I love Will as much as a Wessa does, but I'm just going with what my brain wants me to write. It's my brain that's the jackass. I can only apologise profusely.**

**Also, I like the idea of Tessas dare, and it's intertwined with the dare chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I've received so far!**

As soon as Will was out of eye-shot, he stopped his half strut-half stomp, and began to walk how normal people did.

_People who aren't stupidly arrogant or poison to those who love them_, he thought.

In all his anger, he all but slammed the elevator button for his dorm, not caring if he broke it. He blamed it on her. It was all her fault.

Tessas.

Whenever he looked at her, when _she_ looked at _him_… He couldn't explain it. It made him angry and happy, sad but relieved, and he _didn't_ _know_ _why_.

Her face seemed permanently indented in his brain, her light grey eyes that always seemed curious, the way her hair seemed to fall perfectly down her shoulders, the way her bottom lip curved slightly whenever she was insulted, like she was holding back an insult…

_No_. He told himself sternly_. You cannot afford to think like that._

_Oh, but you can_. A voice reminded him at the back of his head. _And you will. But she can't ever feel the same for you, unless she wanted to die._

Will wanted to kick the wall of the elevator, or, failing that, the next person he saw. The faint ding sounded, telling him he'd arrived.

Stepping out, there was an eerie silence, even his brain had shut up. But then again, it began to play a poem he'd once read in a book as a child.

_All alone!_

_Whether you like it or not,_

_Alone is something you'll be_

_Quite a lot._

Quite a lot. More like forever. Will slammed open the door, making Jem jump.

"Jem?! Sorry I didn't know you'd be in here…" Will said.

"Meaning I'd be where exactly?" Jem asked him, smiling slightly.

"Music room?" Will suggested, the heavy weight that had been resting on his shoulders beginning to leave. Being around Jem meant you could never be anything besides calm, any negative emotions vanished.

"Looking like this?" Jem replied tiredly. Will knew he wasn't talking about his clothes, it was more his hair, his eyes and his skin.

"Did you not think of dye?" Will asked him.

Jem shook his head. "Of course I did. And I tried it. It didn't work, it just sort of…faded in about two days."

Will tried for humour. "You could have always shaved your head."

Jem gave a weak smile.

A thought crept its way into Wills mind. "What about classes?"

Jem frowned slightly. "What about them? Oh." He said, thinking about his hair again.

"You could pretend to be sick." Will suggested.

Jem shook his head. "I'll probably end up with contacts. As for the hair…people will have to think it's dyed."

Will changed the subject, if only slightly. "Should I have got you something from the dining hall? I didn't know you wanted anything-"

Jem smiled. "It's fine. I'll probably be getting up early anyway tomorrow, anyway."

"Of course you'll be getting up early. At midnight, to be precise. Two ascensions, remember?"

Jem shook his head. "I didn't, actually. What did you have planned for Tessa?"

Will smirked. "I don't know. But it's going to be-"

"Will. Don't do anything that'd get her hurt, alright?" Jem asked seriously.

"What?" Will asked. Why would Jem care for Tessa? He barely knew her…

"It's her first day of school, and classes haven't even started. I doubt it'd be good for her to get a detention, on her first day, let alone a suspension."

"Jem, that's only happened twice. And besides, it was their fault for getting caught."

Jem smiled slightly. "I know. But-" He broke off, coughing violently. Will stood, frozen, unsure of what to do, horrified at what was happening.

The coughing subsided, but Jem still kept his hand to his mouth, and headed into the bathroom.

Will followed him, and looked around the corner of the door, to see his best friend and brother washing red off his hands.

Washing _blood_ off his hands.

Jem was coughing up blood.

"James." Will said quietly, stepping around the door. Jem didn't move to face him, drying his hands on a towel.

"Will?" Jem asked. "Is there something wrong?" He still didn't look up.

"You could say that." Will said, still quietly, looking at the sink, which had previously had Jems blood running down it.

"Why? You didn't bring a certain book with you?" Jem asked lightly.

Will shook his head. "It's more serious than you said, isn't it?"

Jem hung the towel back on the rail, yet still didn't face Will. "I don't know what you-"

"Jem. I'm not an idiot. You were just coughing blood." Will said, still in the quiet I-can't-believe-it voice.

"I never said I was fine when you asked me about it before." Jem replied.

"You never told me you weren't, either!" Wills voice had voice to a shout.

Jem turned to look at him in confusion, and that was when Will realised why Jem had been avoiding his gaze. His pupils took up almost his whole eye, leaving them black, with the slightest ring of white-silver around them. "Will-"

"How serious is it, James." Will said, his voice almost a whisper.

Jem met Wills gaze, and didn't break it. "I'll be lucky to last the year, and it'll be a miracle if I see my eighteenth."

Will slid to his knees, the thud loud on the tiled floor. _How had he not realised that Jem was dying—so quickly, so soon? How had he not seen the scythe and the shadow_?

"Will-" Jem began.

"If you think you're comforting me about this, you're wrong." Will said, staring at the black floor.

"Will. Please don't make a big deal about it."

"A big deal out of it." Will repeated, his voice a whisper.

_Stay strong_. He commanded himself. _You're not helping the matter by acting like this._

"A big deal out of what?" He asked, meeting Jems gaze.

Jem smiled.

"In fact, I would rather like to know why I'm on the floor." He held out his hand to Jem. "I may never regain use of my knees. Help me up."

Jem looked at the hand with terror, before he reached out and hauled Will upright.

Fire. His skin is in comparison with fire.

"Jem. It's me the girls call hot, not you. Cool down a bit, _please_." Will said, his tone mocking, resulting in Jem grinning again.

Will smiled suddenly. The smile Lucifer would have given before he fell from heaven.

"No. I know that expression." Jem started.

"Bed. Now." Will commanded.

Jem snorted, his pupils now normal again.

"James, I shall confiscate your violin."

"Then I'd take your books."

"Then I'd throw your violin out of the window."

"Then I'd tear all the pages from the books and throw them out after the violin."

"Then I'd go pick them all up again."

"Then whilst you were gone I'd tear your welsh flag."

"I'd burn your pictures."

"Then you'll be taking the 'I'm hot' to a whole different level." Jem finished.

The both laughed, and made their way into the bedrooms.

"I'm going to get you food. If you aren't in bed, lights out, by the time I return…" Will started, talking to Jem like you would a child.

Jem snorted again, as Will left the room.

Wills good mood vanished. Jem was good at distractions, and he'd not given time for Will to consider the main point here.

Jem was dying.

The curse was true. Will was poison to all those who loved him.

**Thanks for reading! Now review! REVIEWWWWWWWWW! Please? Thank-you. Also, check out my other fics and Fave/Follow this one and all the others!**

_How had he not realized all these months that Jem was dying—so quickly, so soon? How had he not seen the scythe and the shadow? _**Is a quote from CP2. I had to include it, I just ****_had_**** to. **

**ALSO! I need more suggestions for Tessas dare! I'm putting in a lot of small things into a series of challenges, you see. But first I need the small things! Come on! No matter how extreme/un-extreme, daring/un-daring, sticking to the book/not sticking to TID, Wessa/Jessa, I need them!**

**PLEASE!**


	6. Ducks after dark

**WE HIT 1000 VIEWS! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! **

**This, my dear readers, is an unacceptable amount of time between the last chapter and this update. I'm sorry, I was working on a different project, which is already 30,000 words, and I'll begin to upload that once this is more underway.**

**Aussi, I changed my previous dare idea. Anything that was suggested will be used in either this chapter or the next chapter, but in a different way. Like maybe Wessa happens, but it isn't forced…**

**Also! Can y'all tell me through reviews/PMs what new story you'd like to see- TID come to the future and meet TMI, or the TID go to university (which is a Wessa fic), or TMI go to the past? That's three stories I'm working on, and I want to know which you'd like to see more of. Also, I'm still continuing the TID/TMI do hunger games. I didn't forget that, don't worry!**

**Ok! Now that's over, onto the disclaimer! And then Tessas dare!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Sorry.**

* * *

Tessa bit her lip, the words on the pages making no sense to her.

How could she read, at a time like this? Even her favourite book, a tale of two cities, was useless.

She had retrieved her torch from her trunk, and curled up on the window ledge with her duvet, shutting the curtains so that no one would be disturbed by the torch.

There was, of course, the problem that anyone looking out of their window would see not Tessas curtains, but Tessa herself.

…But it was almost half-eleven. Everyone had their curtains shut.

Everyone accept the boy's dorm opposite her.

She looked up, curiously, as their light snapped on.

She saw a dark haired boy, who must be either Will or Alec, jump onto Jaces bed, with Jace in it.

Jace kicked out, and the boy jumped off the bed, grinning, as another boy with dark hair sat up.

When the dark haired boy turned around, Tessa saw it was Will who had been jumping on the bed.

Will turned around, only to take Jaces pillow and throw it at the still-sleeping Jem, who shot up.

Jem immediately got up, smiling slightly, yet Alec lay back down, and Jace regarded the whole scene with mild interest.

Jem went into the bathroom, and Jace got up, staring at Will with cold fury.

By the hand gestures and body language, Tessa guessed Will and Jace were arguing.

Will stood, stock still, unmoving, as Jace fired what was probably insult at him. Will then shrugged, and walked out of the room.

That got Alec up.

Suddenly, the girl's dorm lights came on.

"Where's Tessa?" Izzys voice demanded.

"Perhaps she went to get Sophie?" Cecily asked.

"I'm going to look." Clary announced, as there was the sound of the door opening and closing.

Tessa got up off the windowsill.

"Er, I'm here." She announced.

Izzy raised her eyebrow, and Cecily rolled her eyes.

"You've been reading this whole time, haven't you? By the angel, you're as bad as Will." Cecily sighed. She looked at the book Tessa was holding. "You really _are_ as bad as Will. He reads all the classics, as well."

Tessa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Will reads? He doesn't seem like the type-"

Cecily grinned. "Out of interest, what 'type' is he?" She quizzed Tessa, who could feel herself blushing.

"He ranks under: Hot, Single, Flirt, Smart, Jackass." Izzy said, rifling through her wardrobe.

Cecily snorted. "I agree, but you ranked him as hot?" She asked.

"I did. So did every girl in the school." Izzy said, picking up a pair of black jeans. "Even Tessa did, I'll bet you anything."

Cecily grinned. "Did you?" She asked Tessa.

"And if you lie, we can tell. No one says he isn't _insanely_ hot." Izzy said, now getting out a black shirt.

Tessa thought about it, and decided that they were right. "He _is_-" she started, and Izzy yelled 'knew it!' "_But_, it's ruined by him being a jackass." She continued.

Izzy turned to face them. "True, but all the hot boys are jackasses. Take Jace, for example."

"Clary might kill you if she heard you say that." Tessa pointed out, and Cecily smirked.

"Nah, she won't. Whole school thinks he's hot, and besides, Jace is like, my brother. It'd be like dating a reasonably good-looking Alec."

Izzy pointed to Tessas wardrobe. "Get out all-black clothes. It's important."

"Why?" She asked.

"Black for hunting through the night." Cecily quoted automatically.

"Meaning…?" Tessa asked again.

"That when you wear black, you aren't as easily spotted as when you wear neon pink." Cecily informed her.

Tessa pulled out a pair of black trousers, and a plain black t-shirt.

Izzy nodded approvingly. "You've got about one minute to get dressed."

Tessa saluted, before going into the bathroom.

After hastily putting on the clothes, she emerged into the bedroom to find Izzy, Cecily, Clary and Sophie all wearing black.

Izzy threw Tessa a pair of black boots, which Tessa put on over her slipper socks, realising all-too-late that the shoes were heeled. Not by much, only a few inches, but enough to make her lose her balance and fall face first onto the carpet.

Clary helped her up, laughing, and they proceeded to walk out into the corridor silently.

Well, Izzy and Cecily did, despite their stilettoes that had a higher heel than anything Tessa had ever worn.

Clary walked quietly, as did Sophie, but their footfalls could still be heard.

Tessa on the other hand, tripped (rather un-gracefully) into Cecily, who in turn, stumbled, yet didn't fall over.

Izzy shot them both a disapproving look.

Clary tried to stifle her laughter.

"We're meeting the boys at the end of the corridor." Izzy informed them in a quiet voice.

"I thought that boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm." Tessa remarked, copying Izzys quiet tone of voice.

Izzy, Clary and Cecily snorted, and Sophie and Tessa looked confused.

"As if that ever stopped Jace, Will, Johnathon or Sebastian." Izzy said.

"The others just come when it's necessary." Cecily informed them.

"Like when Cecilys forcing Gabriel to help with her luggage." Clary said, laughing slightly.

Tessa and Izzy laughed too, and Sophie smiled nervously.

Cecily shot them what Tessas aunt always called the-look-of-death.

"And they come at last." A snide voice came from the shadows, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Jace." Izzy hissed. "Shut it."

Four boys emerged from the shadows, and Tessa instantly recognised them all: Gabriel, Gideon, Alec and Jace.

"Where're WillandJem?" Cecily asked.

Tessa had noticed she'd said it as one word- WillandJem. Not three- Will and Jem.

Alec shrugged. "Angel knows. Jace insulted Will, and he didn't bother with a retort, he just left. So, of course, Jem followed him."

Jace glanced at his watch. "We should get going."

Izzy nodded.

They all stepped into the lift.

"Jace, what did you say to Will?" Clary asked Jace.

Jace smirked. "I only told him how much I care for him and that he's the best cousin ever." He said angelically to Clary, who rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Will? Will is that you?" Jem asked, turning around. He grinned. "You're not Will." He said.

Jace smirked. "He's not coming?"

Jem sighed. "No." He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Jace frowned. "So who's doing the ascension?" He asked.

Jem shrugged slightly. "You."

Jace frowned. "I can't, I'm doing Sophie's."

Everyone looked to Alec, who was the only one to learn the rules.

"What do we do?" Everyone asked him.

Tessa looked to Sophie with wide eyes, but Sophie didn't meet her gaze, she was fidgeting with her black jumper. Tessa looked back at Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Falls to second in command. If Jace weren't here, I'd do it. If Will wasn't here, which he isn't, Jem does it."

Jem raised his eyebrow. "Really? Who came up with the idea it should fall to me?"

Izzy grinned. "It was about a week after your ascension, when we were all discussing what you did with Wills number."

Jace grinned. "Oh yeah, I remember now. It was also cause we'd love to see you actually make someone do something against their own will."

Jem rolled his eyes, and the shadowhunters snorted. Jem looked thoughtful for a moment, before he turned to Tessa. "How much do you hate Will?" He asked her.

"A lot. You guys do know he's-" Tessa started.

"A bastard and a vain prick? Course we do." Jace cut in.

"But most of the time, he's a laugh." Cecily defended.

"And he's a good friend." Jem added.

"I was going to say he's horrible to people who aren't his friends, but that explanation works." Tessa finished.

Jem looked to Alec. "Are you scared of ducks?"

Jace jumped.

Alec snorted. "No."

Jace glared at him. "Yeah, he hates spiders and umbrellas."

Jem looked to him. "Unimportant. Jace, how much do you hate them?"

"Ducks." Jace spat venomously.

Jem sighed. "Fine. What do you hate more, ducks or Will?"

Jace frowned as he thought about it. "Will. Because ducks will go away if you tell them to 'shoo'."

Izzy, Gabriel, Alec, Clary and Cecily laughed. Tessa, Sophie and Gideon smiled, as did Jem.

"Alright." Jem said. "I have an idea."

Jace looked to Cecily, who in turn, struck a match, and proceeded to light all the candles in the room, and Tessa noticed they were in a circle shape.

Gabriel and Gideon positioned Sophie and Tessa back to back in the centre of the circle.

The shadowhunters entered the circle, and Tessa saw Jace go opposite Sophie, with Alec on his left and Isabelle on his right, but further away.

Jem stepped opposite Tessa, with Cecily on his left, and Gabriel on his right, but further away.

"_Dura lex, sed lex_." Jace and Jem said simultaneously.

"_The law is harsh but it is the law_." The other shadowhunters replied, or more likely, translated.

Jems odd, silvery eyes met Tessas. This time, he didn't smile, and he looked serious instead of kindly. Tessa would have been scared, if it wasn't for the reassuring look in his eyes that comforted Tessa.

"Sophia Collins." Jace said, in a cool voice. "You were chosen by the majority of the group to ascend and join the shadowhunters. Is this what you wish?"

"It is." Sophie said, her voice strong and steady.

"Do you swear to forsake the path of the mundane world and follow the path of the shadowhunters? Do you swear to follow our laws as set by our ancestors, and to lead others in times they need to be lead? Will you defend that which is mundane and downworld, knowing that for your service there will be no recompense and no thanks but honour?" Jace asked again.

_Geez, they take this seriously_, Tessa noticed.

"I swear." Sophie said again.

"Theresa Gray, can you be a shield for the weak, a light in the dark, a truth among falsehoods, a tower in the flood, and an eye to see when all others are blind?" Jem asked her, no kindness in his tone, despite the look in his eyes.

Tessa had to admit, the toneless voice made him seem in-humane.

"I do." Tessa said, wondering if that was the right thing to say.

"And, do you swear to never back down, and to stay strong in times you are hated?" Jem and Jace said identically.

"I swear." Sophie said, at the same time Tessa said "I do."

Gideon turned on the lights, and Cecily and Gabriel extinguished the candles.

"Glad that's over, I hate speaking like that." Jace said, as the circle disbanded. "How do you stand it?" He said, gesturing to Jem, Cecily, Gabriel and Gideon.

"Like what?" The four of them said innocently.

"Speaking with…" Alec began.

"Correct English?" Jem suggested.

Gabriel, Cecily, Sophie, Tessa and Gideon snorted.

Clary, Izzy and Jace rolled their eyes.

"English people, for the win!" Gabriel said, and hi-fived Gideon, who hi-fived Sophie.

Gideon and Gabriel looked to Cecily and Jem, who both burst out laughing.

"Fine. People who speak English as their second language, yet speak it fluently and better than most, for the win!" Cecily said, and hi-fived Jem.

"That needs to be shorter." Jace mused.

"We'll work on it." Jem replied.

"With no problem whatsoever, since our English is better than yours!" Cecily added.

"What language _do_ you speak?" Tessa asked them.

"Cymraeg." Cecily said, grinning.

"Zhōngguó yǔ." Jem added.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Welsh." Cecily translated.

"China's language." Jem told them.

Jace frowned. "What's wrong with saying 'Chinese'?"

"It'd be saying 'China's people'." Jem said, shrugging.

Jace looked thoughtful, before he accepted it as an answer.

Jaces eyes locked with Sophie's. "Ready for your dare?"

Sophie nodded.

Jace grinned. "It's pretty simple. You have to go to the teachers' lounge, and find the cupboard in which the uniforms for 'floor F' are being held. Then sabotage them."

Izzy, Alec, Gabriel and Clary grinned.

"Do the pupils not bring their own uniforms?" Tessa asked.

Jace shook his head. "The dormers don't. Well, their sent ahead, and the school store them until term starts. But I don't like having to wear the school uniform. So unfortunate if someone were to break in and shred the school uniforms."

"They'll be an assembly. They'll want to know who did it." Jem pointed out.

Jace grinned even more. "Not if it was the school cat."

Sophie frowned. "Church? But…he _hates_ me!"

"He hates everyone, don't take it personally." Alec muttered.

Jace looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll go with you. I won't assist you with the dare, but I'll keep a lookout, and get the devil cat to come into the teachers' lounge."

Alec handed Sophie a map, a torch and a penknife.

Sophie looked to Jace, who held up his hands.

"You won't know I'm there. We're called shadowhunters for a reason. You won't see or hear me, meaning you can't rely on me for help." He told her.

Sophie nodded, and Jace handed her a card from her pocket.

"To get into the main building, you have to swipe that by the black square thing on the door." He told her.

Sophie nodded, and the two of them made their way out of the door.

"This school has a lockdown?" Tessa asked.

Jem nodded. "Yes, but you won't need it for your dare."

"Which is?" Tessa asked.

Jem walked to the window that was letting in some weak moonlight. It reflected off his hair, making it brighter than ever. He beckoned for her to follow.

He pointed out to the grounds, were there was a small-ish lake.

"Do you see the lake?" He asked her.

Tessa nodded.

"Well, if you were to go out onto the grounds now, you'd see the large amount of ducks that have congregated there, like they always do at night, when it's peaceful."

"How are you so sure they'll be there?" Cecily asked.

Jem smiled slightly. "Will came into the dorm once, yelling his head off about cannibalistic ducks that were after his blood. Anyway, turns out he had been out for a walk around the lake, when he spotted them."

"Cannibalistic ducks?" Tessa repeated.

"Long story." Jem told her. "Anyway, our dorm is F9, same as yours. Your dare is to somehow get a duck, and get it into our dorm, without being spotted. When Will returns from our dorm, if his yelling wakes up the whole of the boys in year F who are dorming, you pass."

Tessa smiled weakly.

Cecily passed her a map, a torch and a Jem gave her his card so she could enter the boys building.

Tessa exited the room, her heart fluttering nervously.

"How are you so sure that will work? It seems so difficult." Cecily said.

Jem shrugged. "All the guys and ducks will be asleep, its half one in the morning. Will shall be in the sports block, probably destroying a punch bag or ten. When he gets back, he'll yell. A lot."

"If that works that'll be one of the best dares ever issued." Izzy noted.

Jem gave a mock-bow. "I try." Was all he said.

* * *

**WARNING! CONTAINS WESSA! SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU'RE A HARDCORE JESSA SHIPPER!**

Tessa place the still-sleeping duck on Jaces bed, and went to leave the room.

How the duck was still sleeping, she'd never know. But she was thankful that it was. She would _not_ have liked to have to carry a squawking, flapping duck into the boy's dorm.

She went to open the door, but it appeared somebody else was just about to, as the door swung open, taking them both by surprise. The boy crashed forward, and Tessa was up against the wall, and somehow, their lips collided.

Tessa didn't want to move, and tried to break away, but suddenly, she was kissing him back.

Her worries that she didn't know who the boy was disappeared, and suddenly it was just them, not the dorm, not the school, not the _world_. Just them.

It wasn't Tessas first kiss. That had belonged to her long-gone ex, Axel.

She remembered her aunt's words to her, whilst she was fourteen.

_When you kiss the boy you love, Tessie, there'll be fireworks_.

And fireworks there were. She pressed her lips harder, opened her mouth slightly, their bodies pressing closer together, her mind an explosion of colours. His hand was suddenly resting on the back of her neck, bringing her head forwards. She felt dizzy, her mind was spinning, her whole body afloat, only her lips seemed to know what was happening.

She gasped, pulling away for him, needing the take a breath.

"Do you usually make a habit of kissing strangers in their bedrooms?" The voice asked snidely.

The fireworks sputtered and died, as Tessa felt the colour rising in her cheeks, as she came face-to-face with William Herondale.

Tessas jaw tightened, and she moved to leave.

"Tessa-" Will started, and she kept walking, thankful for her long legs.

That was when she noticed that Will was a lot taller than her.

And he was matching her stride easily.

She stopped walking when she reached the elevator. Will still hadn't said anything.

She looked into the fathomless oceans that were his eyes.

"I…I didn't mean for that to happen. I was leaving." She said, thankful that her voice didn't break.

"And was there a reason that you were in my room?" He questioned.

"Yes. I was…" She trailed off. "Looking for Jem." She finished quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe her.

"And your plan was to kiss Jem?"

She stuck her chin in the air. "Was _yours_?"

Will smirked. "No, because I am very used to my fans congregating into my room, and then launching themselves onto me." He said.

"I did not. Launch. Myself. Onto. You." Tessa snarled.

"Really? My memory thinks otherwise." Will said, his smirk becoming wider.

Tessa glared at him. "That _never_ happened." She commanded.

"And what if it did?" Will asked.

*_Crack_*

Tessas hand had met his cheek.

Will stepped back, but didn't lose his balance, sadly.

He was still smirking, yet his eyes were murderous. He shrugged. "I get the image. And besides, I'm fine with it. After all, there is no future for someone who dallies with scholarship girls."

Tessa stepped into the elevator, feeling her eyes and cheeks burn. "And why is that? Because their smart?"

Will shrugged again. "I was offered a scholarship. As was Jace, Gabriel and Gideon. We just didn't take it. We don't need _financial_ _help_." He said, his lip curling at the words.

Tessa slammed the button for the ground floor, not turning to meet his gaze.

If she did, she would have seen the distraught look on his face as he said the words, his eyes that begged forgiveness, the defeated way he stood.

"Ella…" He murmured, as the lift went downwards. "Tessa, I'm so, so sorry."

**Yeah, my Wessa-ing sucks. Sorry about that. Maybe it's because I actually haven't had my first kiss? :o**

**Also, I was to lazy to proofread this chapter, so it'll have quite a few mistakes. Sorry.**

**Also, thank-you to all those who suggested things, they're getting used in the next chapter as well.**

**Also, I'm going on holiday for two weeks, meaning i'm unable to update starting tomorrow. Sincerest apologies!**

**Also, I know I get its and it's/ names and name's mixed up, but its cause the blue lines on Microsoft annoy me, so I just correct it to whatever it wants me to say. :(**


	7. Not like any other girl

**I FOUND A DONGLE! THIS MEANS I HAVE WIFI, WHICH MEANS I COULD UPDATE! HELL YA!**

**BTW, my holiday is going well, thank you muchly. New York is fabulous! From Yorkshire, with greenery, hills and sheep to the bustle and action packed city is absolutely incredible! I haven't yet come across any shadowhunters yet, nor have I found the institute. But I'll keep searching.**

**A pretty much Tessa/Jem focused chapter but no kissing or romantic thoughts or anything. Mainly just Jem consoling Tessa.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the fabulous dream I had the other night about meeting the Hemsworth brothers. That was a good dream.**

* * *

Tessa had known she was different to the other girls from the moment she had stepped foot in this school. She wasn't rich or pretty and didn't care about fashion, and she didn't have a billionaire boyfriend whom she'd met on the set of a film she'd starred in, or met at a fashion show in which she was wearing the opening outfit.

And now there was something else.

The fact that _she __**hated**__ William Herondale_.

Bloody hell, was he hot. The fathomless eyes that drew you in, the way his pitch-black hair curled oh-so-slightly at his neck, the angled jaw, the full lips, the toned body and the quick tongue was what made the girls worship him.

Not Tessa.

William Herondale was, like Jace said, an arrogant prick.

She fucking hated him.

She slammed the door of the boy's dorm open, not caring that it slammed. She didn't feel the ice cold wind hit her like a knife, didn't see the light sensor activate a light that flooded the yard. But she did hear the 'Tessa!' that echoed off the walls as every shadowhunter besides from Will called her.

She spotted Jem first, his height and hair colour making him hard to miss. She then saw Jace, for the same reason. Then she saw everyone as they emerged from the shadows.

"Did you open the window so we'd hear it?" Izzy demanded straight away.

Tessa nodded.

"I give it three seconds." Jace said, staring towards the door.

Jem smiled. "Three."

"Two." Gabriel added, smirking.

"On-" Jace began, but never finished it.

"ARGG! WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS… OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S A DUCK! WHY IS THE NAME OF THE ANGEL IS THERE A FREAKING DUCK ON MY BED!?" Wills voice was heard as if he was standing beside them.

From one of the windows, a light flicked on.

"One." Jace noticed.

"JAMES CARSTAIRS I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU. THIS WAS YOUR IDEA, WASN'T IT?" Wills voice continued, as three more lights flicked on.

"Four." Jace added, totalling them up. "That means five more lights…"

"WAIT, WAS THIS TESSAS DARE?" Another light switched on. "I WILL- OH SHIT ITS-" Two lights came on. "ARG! IT'S ON MY BED! WHY THE HELL IS IT ON MY BED?" Another three lights switched on, one being from above, yet two lights completed the row.

The shadowhunters cheered. Tessa had passed.

"Jem Carstairs, best shadowhunter of all time!" Gabriel cheered, and everyone whooped, not bothering to be quiet.

Jace made an indignant noise. "_Second_ best shadowhunter. He isn't _me_."

Everyone chose to ignore him. "How did you think of that so quickly?" Cecily demanded.

Jem smiled, and tapped the side of his head. "I'm on scholarship for a reason."

Cecily grinned. "Fair point."

Everyone immersed themselves in conversation, save for Tessa. She was thinking of Wills earlier words to her. '_I was offered a scholarship. As was Jace, Gabriel and Gideon. We just didn't take it. We don't need _financial help_.'_

"You're on scholarship?" Tessa asked him, and Jem shrugged.

"My parents didn't want me to take it. They wanted me to go to this school so they could show off their obvious wealth and brag about me getting into the famous academy. I simply told them it's better to show off the fact I'm smart enough to be treated exceptionally, rather than me be treated like everyone else, and my parents have to pay an extortionate amount of money for me to learn about basic things I will probably never apply to everyday life." He said, looking at her with a smile.

"And they are alright with it? Your parents?" Tessa asked.

Jem froze momentarily. "I pay for my education now." He said in a quieter tone than he usually spoke with.

Tessa felt like she was crossing the line of a dangerous subject of some sort, so jumped back a few spaces. "But I don't understand what is so bad about scholarship!"

Jem smiled. "Children are sent here so parents can flaunt their wealth, and that attitude is reflected onto their children. To have a scholarship is showing you need financial help, or that you don't come from a wealthy family. So children and parents ignore the option. But there is nothing terrible about being on scholarship."

"But Will said-" Tessa started.

Jem sighed. "I should have known it'd been something Will had said to make you regret your choices." He paused before he spoke again. "Tessa, I am Wills friend. If he truly looked down on scholars, I'd be his enemy. When I first came here, I was, and I was everyone else's as well. I looked different with my slanted eyes and tanned skin, even my accent was different. I didn't care about wealth or fashion. I didn't have the confidence or arrogance that others had."

"And?" Tessa pressed.

Gabriel, who had been within earshot, answered. "He caught our attention."

"Why?"

"Because whatever Will said to him just seemed to bounce off him like a mirror, aiming straight back at Will. Whenever Will had a conversation with Jem it seemed different. First it was always insults and coldness. Then it was heavy sarcasm and mockery. Then it was light sarcasm and no mockery. Then he seemed speechless. Jem never really cared about what Will said, that was what caught us. He never talked back, but he didn't ignore him. He didn't fight him, but he didn't sit and cry. There was nothing but calmness. Will would make a snide remark about him and Jem would agree with it. He would ask Jem a sarcastic question and Jem would answer honestly with the smallest bit of humour, as if Will had asked a genuine question. Will once mocked him about his scholarship, and Jem asked him what was so bad about having half a brain. And he stood there, waiting for an answer that Will didn't give him."

"And now you're a shadowhunter. So people worship you as they do him." Tessa sighed. She may have been disgusted if she didn't know Jem was nothing like Will.

Jem looked away to the lake where the ducks were gathered. "I'm different now. People don't treat me like Will, I'm treated with respect. I still look different, perhaps more so now. But my hair is dyed and my eyes have contacts. I've been in Britain for years, I no longer have a tan. I can't really be called the same person."

"You're calmer too." Cecily pointed out. She had been talking to Gabriel, and when he had joined Tessas conversation, Cecily had too.

Jems eyes came from the water to Cecilys eyes. "Not particularly."

"IS NO ONE GOING TO BURST INTO THIS DUCK-INFESTED ROOM AND GET RID OF THIS BLASTED CREATURE?" Wills voice came again.

Jem gave a small smile. "I'll go before he wakes up the whole building." He said, leaving without another word.

Cecily closed her eyes peacefully. "Yes particularly." She sighed, opening her eyes.

It appeared only Tessa had heard her.

After about ten minutes the group disbanded, Tessa and Sophie being the first few to leave.

"So, how did it go?" Tessa asked Sophie, who smiled.

"Alright."

"Don't just say that! Tell me everything." Tessa demanded.

Sophie gave a small sigh, yet obliged and began to tell her tale.

* * *

**Ok! It'll take me about a week to get another update in, I'll be back home then with a proper WIFI connection and a laptop. In the meantime, I need a truths/dares for the characters in this story, as they'll be playing truth or dare next. They don't have to be something massive, it could literally be lick the carpet/who do you think is the hottest here?**

**Please help and tell me, alongside the character it should be for. The more people who suggest will mean more ideas, ****_meaning_**** that I'll update faster!**


	8. Truth or Dare?

**My holiday was fabulous, thanking you for asking. And no, I did not meet a downworlder or Nemphilm. No I did not find the NYC institute. I guess I don't have the sight after all. *Sigh*. Anyway, thanks for following, reading, ect!**

**Disclaimer: No, I know what you're thinking. ****_She's so good at writing, she must be Cassie Clare_****!**

**...Well no. And in fact, I own nothing besides the plot which I'm pretty sure I own since it was my idea and came from my mind, from my computer. So I think I am entitled to say I own it, though I am not sure.**

**...I also know that you weren't thinking that. But hey, a girl can dream!**

* * *

**The next day...**

"Not a chance." Izzy said, cornering Tessa.

"What?" Tessa asked.

"You are _so_ not going to the library." Cecily interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked, as Clary seized her wrist and they dragged her back to their dorm.

"I mean, it's still the holidays, and so there's less teachers about. That means that they aren't patrolling the dorms, so _we_ are having a sleepover." Izzy concluded.

"Wait, what? Why?" Tessa asked.

Cecily sighed. "Because we can. Plus, it's the day after your _ascension_. We're celebrating. And the boys have gone out to buy food and camping mats."

Tessa bit her lip. "The boys are coming?" _Will_. She thought, sadly.

Izzy laughed. "Aw, you are _not_ telling me you were always the one to have all girl sleepovers, were you?"

Tessa nodded.

Izzy and Cecily laughed, and Clary gave her a sympathetic look as she opened their door with a key Tessa had already lost twice.

"Clary, help me out here." Tessa protested.

Izzys dark eyes narrowed. "_No way_. You are not telling me it was just you and Clary? Like, not a big group?"

Tessa nodded again.

Cecily rolled her eyes.

Clary grinned. "Trust me, Tessa. It's more of a laugh with the boys."

"So long as we don't play spin the bottle, I'm fine." Tessa grumbled.

The girls laughed. "Deal." They said.

Tessa bit her lip, wishing Sophie hadn't gone home.

Once inside the dorm, Izzy glanced at the watch. "It's half eight. The boys said they'll be back between half nine and quarter to ten."

"What takeaway did they say they were getting?" Clary asked.

"Well, after last time, we opted for Pizza." Izzy said.

"What happened last time?" Tessa asked.

Izzy snorted.

"We got Chinese. The rest of the evening was basically epic-chopsticks-China-battle." Clary said.

Cecily grinned. "Remember when Will disqualified Jem?"

Izzy and Clary snorted.

"Why?" Tessa asked.

Clary, Izzy and Cecily laughed. "Because Jem's Chinese. He was basically the master of chopsticks."

Tessa laughed, and they all began to laugh again.

Izzy suddenly clapped her hands, very business-like.

Clary and Cecily seemed to know what to do. Tessa however, had no idea.

Izzy grinned when she saw Tessas expression. "Get changed into your PJ's. We'll sort it."

Tessa rifled through her wardrobe of Izzys clothes for something decent to wear. Finding nothing except from black, lacy _things_, she opted for a long T-shirt and black leggings, thankful that Sophie had given her a few of her things, for emergencies such as this. Sophie, Tessa thought. She was doing work experience all week until term started, so that meant she wouldn't be dorming until classes started.

When Tessa came out of the bathroom, wearing also some slipper socks and a light jacket, she felt her jaw drop. They were fast.

Izzy was currently putting up a bunch of fairy lights, and all the beds were pushed against one side of the room, with the mattress' on the other side of the room. They'd unfolded the sofa into a sofa bed, and somehow shoved the chests and wardrobes at the far end of the room.

Tessa whistled.

Izzy laughed, and flicked the lights.

They then attempted to make a fort out of sheets, which actually worked. It was draped over the mattress' and sofa bed, alongside a massive space in the floor were Tessa presumed the air mattress' would go.

"Clary, Tessa, you two take the sofa bed." Izzy commanded, and the two girls nodded.

Cecily grinned, as Izzy went to get changed. "Gabriels bringing his iPod dock, so we'll have music eventually." She told them.

Izzy came back quickly, in short shorts and a dark t-shirt, with _Ralph_ _Lauren_ printed on a small breast pocket.

Cecily left, and came back in an overly-long _boys_ t-shirt, which was apparently FCUK judging by its label, and her shorts could only just be seen under them.

Clary made a frustrated noise. "_Geez_! You guys are wearing no make-up, and really old clothes, and you still look like freaking _super_ _models_!" Tessa was about to agree, before Clary rounded on her. "I mean, you as well! You're all _tall_, for crying out loud! This just is so not fair!"

Izzy, Cecily and Tessa laughed. "Living up to the hair at last, Clary?" Izzy taunted.

Clary grinned, before going off to get changed.

When she came back in a simple tank-top and lounge pants, Tessa felt more at ease, thankful Clary didn't have some fancy label.

Izzy grinned.

"What?" They asked her.

"Just remembering ages ago, when we asked Tessa what she ranked Will as." Izzy said.

Cecily grinned, bringing out a pad and pen from next to her.

"We playing ranks?" Clary asked.

Tessa groaned. She _hated_ ranks.

"What are the ranks?" She asked them.

"Hot or not, Single or not, Flirt or Romantic, you know, meaning that they've found their soul-mate and will never stray from them, etc. Then Smart or not. If they rank under smart, its Jackass or modest, and if it's modest then they're kind, and then either to everyone or to friends, and then its Snog, Marry or avoid." Izzy said.

The boys came in about twenty five minutes later, as the girls were just about to finish Gideon, having not yet done Jem or Alec.

**_Will- Hot, Single, Flirt, Smart, Jackass, Snog._**

**_Jace- Hot, Not, Flirt, Smart, Jackass, Snog._**

**_Gabriel- Hot, Not, Romantic, Smart, Jackass, Snog_**.

"Starting to see a pattern here." Tessa muttered quietly, as she looked through the sheet as Cecily went to open the door.

**_Gideon- Hot, Single, Romantic, Smart, Modest, Kind to all_****,- **

The entrance to the fort opened.

"Shoes!" Izzy commanded, and the boys took off their shoes, and passed the takeaway to the girls, alongside sweets, drinks and camping mats.

"We'll be back soon. Don't start without us!" Jace warned, and they all disappeared.

Izzy checked the food. "Indian, Pizza, Pasta, and Fish and Chips." She grinned. "No Chinese." She announced. She brought out something wrapped in a napkin, and her grin broadened. "Somehow, Jem got chopsticks." They all laughed.

"My guess is that it's to eat the pasta with." Cecily suggested.

They put the food in the corner of the fort, before rolling out the mats. Four of them.

"Who else is coming?" Clary said.

"Isn't it who isn't?" Tessa said, counting the mattress'.

"Nope. You and Clary are taking the sofa bed, meaning that your beds are free. So that's Jem, Will, Gabriel and Gideon." Clary said counting four. "And Alec and-"

"Magnus?" Cecily suggested.

Tessa frowned, she was yet to meet the famous Magnus Bane. She knew he was a good, trusted friend of Wills, and that he was Alec's boyfriend. She also knew he was the leader of the warlocks, and that he didn't want to ascend to become a shadowhunter. She also knew he was very openly gay. Well, according to Izzy, he was technically a bisexual, but he liked to dress…out there.

For fun, they decided to rank Magnus -**_Hot, Not, Flirt (with Will although they both take it as a joke), Smart, Modest, Kind to friends._**

Tessa frowned at this. "Flirt with Will although they both take it as a joke?" She questioned.

Cecily grinned. "Magnus likes Will, and openly flirts with him. But he'd never leave Alec, and besides, Will is quite definitely not gay. I could not bear to stay at our house in the summer, I doubt he slept a single night."

"And you're alright with that? You haven't had words about his…life choices?" Tessa asked.

The three girls snorted, whilst Tessa raised her eyebrows.

"You'll learn quickly enough that Will is not the 'boyfriend' type of guy. He's worse than Izzy." Clary said.

Cecily snorted and Izzy gave them both daggers.

Clary quickly suggested they mark Alec.

This turned out to be the hardest to mark.

"He is not hot." Izzy said defensively, arms crossed on her chest.

"Now he's with Magnus, he is. You can see a touch of Magnus in his appearance." Cecily argued.

"Alec wears glitter?!" Clary shrieked.

Izzy and Cecily simultaneously threw their pillows at Clary. With a deadly sharp aim.

"_I_ _meant_ that Magnus forced Alec into a shopping centre and a barbers the other day, so he does actually look damn right decent." Cecily said.

"Decent, but not hot." Clary added.

"Tessa?" Every girl asked at once besides Tessa.

"Um, I don't know. I mean, he's good looking and stuff. But he's not really-" Tessa began.

"Enough I need to justify my statement!" Cecily said cheerily, beginning to write it down.

"I'll tell Gabriel." Izzy threatened.

Cecily laughed it off. "You do that. He and Alec are cousins, as are you and him. The only person that would make him do something about it is if I said I liked Will, and he's my brother. So go tell. I'm not about to cheat on Gabe for his _cousin_."

"How about we leave Alecs and do Jems?" Tessa suggested.

Clary agreed straight away, wanting to end the conflict between Izzy and Cecily.

Izzy was next to agree with a shrug, and Cecily followed _long_ after.

_Stubbornness has got to be a Herondale trait_, Tessa noted.

"It is. And it's used with pride." Cecily said with a grin.

"I said that out loud?" Tessa asked.

"Yep!" Izzy added.

Tessa gave an annoyed sigh.

The room was silent for about five seconds.

"Jem isn't exactly 'hot'." Cecily mused aloud.

"But, unlike my brother, he looked pretty handsome." Izzy mused.

"_Looked_?" Tessa said, questioning the use of past tense.

"He had these gorgeous eyes. They were just gorgeous. I mean, you saw a photo of him. But they always seemed amused and happy, the bronze flecks always seemed as if they were dancing in the blackness, a bit like sparks coming from a fire in the night." Izzy said.

"Sparks are red and gold." Clary pointed out.

"I know, but what would you say to describe them?" Izzy said.

"Whoa, can we backtrack a bit? Are we describing last-year Jem or silvery Jem?" Cecily said with a frown.

"Makes more sense to do him as…what did you call it? Silvery Jem?" Tessa told them.

"Ok." Izzy said.

They finally settled for 'handsome' under Jem, after about three minutes of debating.

"He is _definitely_ not a flirt." Clary told them.

"Yeah, but he's never really showed interest in anyone. We can't judge him as romantic." Cecily pointed out.

Izzy printed '**_Neutral_****'** on the sheet.

The next three were easy. **_Smart, Modest, DEFINITELY Kind to everyone_**.

"Snog, Marry or Avoid?" Izzy asked.

Cecily looked thoughtful. "I'd never leave him for Gab. Snog."

"Same. I love Jace." Clary added.

"Tessa-?" Izzy began, but was interrupted by a banging on the door.

Tessa got up quickly to let the boys in.

She was greeted by a grinning Jace, who bounded in. Followed by Gabriel, who sauntered, Gideon, who walked, Jem, who walked gracefully and gave Tessa a warm smile, Will, who strutted and did not break her gaze, and Alec, who was hand in hand with-?

Holy shit.

The man was tall and thin, but not as thin as Jem. He was evidently toned, and had hair about Jems length, but gelled up and covered in glitter. His slanted eyes were outlined with gold, and his eyes must have contacts, because they had a vertical slit for a pupil like a cats and were a golden-green colour. His skin was tanned and his clothes looked like a rainbow had exploded onto them.

Tessa now knew what Izzy meant by 'out there'.

"Well well…this is the famous Miss Gray." He said, cat eyes curious.

Tessa raised her eyebrow. "Famous?"

The glittery man Tessa knew to be Magnus rolled his gold-green eyes. "Darling, please. This school _lives_ on gossip, and one little girl with _dismal_ fashion sense does not come to the most _famous_ school in the _world_ and get a half-hearted makeover by _Isabelle_ _Lightwood_, and then proceed to join the shadowhunters on their first night at this little school. That's _not_ how it works."

Tessa smiled. She liked the way Magnus spoke. Articulate, as if he'd had years of practise.

Magnus walked inside, removing his tye-dyed converse, letting go of Alec's hand.

"Who gets what grub?" Magnus asked, as he dived inside the fort, Tessa and Alec being the last to enter.

…Perhaps not _years_ of practise.

"Oh, I think Will should have the _pasta_." Jace said, looking at Jem with a sly grin.

Jem smiled, and Tessa noticed that he and Will were the only people not curled up with someone. Cecily was with Gabriel, Clary was with Jace, and Alec was with Magnus. Gideon and Izzy didn't have anyone, but Tessa had learned Gideon had a soft spot on Sophie, and Izzy dated around to hide her true feelings for Simon, a nerd and in the vampire group. She knew Will dated around every night or so according to Izzy, and that Jem had never really showed interest in anyone before.

Considering the two seating choices were either besides Jem or Will, who were sitting next to each other, Tessa chose Jem to be a safer bet, especially after what happened last night with Will.

"Jem, shift up a bit." She told him, and Jem obliged, as Tessa sat down beside him.

She had never felt comfortable around boys, not even her own brother, Nate. It was also the reason she'd broken up with Axel.

She still didn't feel _un-nervous_ around Jem, but his calming aura did seem to relax her nerves, whilst they burned and whirled and tingled whenever she made eye-contact with Will.

* * *

A lot of food and a long chopsticks-battle later (of which Jem was banned from by Will before the game even started), the conversation had faded.

Will burst open the sweet bag, and Cecily suggested a game of-

"Not spin the bottle." Tessa said firmly, and everyone laughed and agreed.

"I was going" Cecily huffed. "To suggest truth or dare."

A murmur of agreement sounded throughout the group.

"Well, as it was my idea…" Cecily began, but was cut off by laughter and groans.

"Word of warning- Always pick a dare from Cecily. They're crazy, unbelievable, and usually result in you getting caught, but it's better them than the deeply uncomfortable questions you will have to answer if you are to pick truth." Jem murmured in Tessas ear.

Tessa smiled.

"Wait, Tessa. Are you familiar with the rules?" Jace asked suddenly.

Tessa gave a derisive snort. "Of course I am. I've played truth or dare before."

Will smirked. "So you are alright with _every_ rule?" He said.

Something in his tone made Tessa feel uncomfortable. "Enlighten me." She said nervously.

"Failure to complete a dare successfully, or if you refuse a truth or dare, you have to ah-" Will broke off, and ran her eyes down her and back up "_Remove an item of clothing_."

Tessa was now very thankful for her light jacket, and the fact she was still wearing a bra. She pulled her jacket tighter around her self-consciously, Wills eyes still staring into hers, making her cheeks burn. She looked away.

"Anyway, I'll start. _Will_, Truth or Dare?" Cecily said, something implied in her brother's name.

Will smirked. "Dare."

Cecily grinned. "Paybacks a bitch, right?"

Will rolled his eyes.

"Kiss the hottest person in the room." Cecily said simply.

"Ew. No way. Absolutely no way. He is not kissing me." Jace said quickly.

"Don't worry Johnathon. You're last on the list." Will said, raising his hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"Aw Will. Did you not hear her? She said the _hottest_ person in the room." Gabriel said.

"I heard perfectly well." Will said simply.

"You aren't the hottest in the room." Jace said, flexing his muscles and dropping a wink at Clary.

Will smirked and looked to Magnus, who glared at him, and pulled Alec closer.

_Magnus likes Will, and openly flirts with him_. Tessa smiled, struggling to hide it.

Will shrugged. His eyes ran around the group, settling on Gabriel. "Alright, Lightworm. Truth or Dare?"

Gabriel glared at him. "Dare. I'm not a coward. I will do anything."

Wills smile was demonic. "_Anything_?"

Gabriel opened his mouth, before he closed it. He was now very much regretting his words.

"Go skinny dipping in the lake." Will said simply.

Gabriel spluttered.

Alec, Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Clary, Cecily and Tessa snorted. Will was still smiling evilly. Jem was smiling, though he had ducked his head in an attempt to hide it. Gideon gave his brother a sympathetic look, before he burst out laughing, followed by everyone else, even Jem couldn't contain his laughter. He was, however, the first to stop laughing, managing to control it.

"You may, however, want to do truths with Will." Jem advised Tessa once she'd stopped laughing.

"No. No way." Gabriel said simply.

Wills smile returned, everyone's laughter had calmed. "Oh really?"

Gabriel scowled, and removed his shirt.

Tessa noticed the boys were all, besides Magnus, in loose shirts and jogging pants, it was probably their sleepwear.

Magnus' sarcastic wolf-whistle was enough to set everyone off with laughter again.

Tessa looked at Gabriel, and then all the shadowhunters in turn. They must enjoy sports, Isabelle's and Cecilys strong arms and legs and the boys' obvious six packs and massive biceps were all too easy to show their frequency in sport. Only Clary and Jem just had a healthy amount of muscle, taking into account their height (Clary) and weight (Jem).

Tessa looked away from Gabriel before he saw her looking.

"Jem, truth or dare?" Gabriel asked, looking to Jem.

Will gave Gabriel a mutinous glare, cracking his knuckles.

Jem didn't notice. "No one said truth yet, I'll go with that."

Gabriel blurted out a question that had been on Tessas mind since it was noticed. "Why the hell are your eyes silver? Why is your hair silver? Why are you paler? And thinner?"

There was a deathly silence before Jem gave a weak smile. "I thought you are only allowed to ask _one_ question."

Gabriel gave a sigh as everyone shot him a glare. They all wanted to know, of course, but they didn't want anyone to ask. "Why do you look different?"

Jem looked thoughtful for about a second. "I fancied a change. Jace got gold, people talk about it enough for me to know that there is a character in a book who is all bronze*, but there was no one silver. I took it before anyone else did." He raised his eyebrow at Gabriel. Everyone knew Jem was lying, but they had to accept that answer. Gabriel couldn't press on a topic he hadn't meant to bring up.

Will reached for a chocolate bar. "These are good. Why is no one eating the chocolate?" He asked, attempting to break the silence.

Tessa gave a shudder. "I hate chocolate."

Will dropped the remainder of his bar in shock. "Excuse you!"

Tessa gave a smile. "Sorry, but I just don't like sweet things in general. Not anything, food, fragrance, I don't know, _body wash_? Clary and I have a shared opinion on Vanilla spray." Her eyes flicked to Jem quickly before she looked at the chocolate.

Jem grinned, knowing why she'd faced him. Will had been the first to comment on it, before Will knew why.

_"Jem! You're…Wow. You look different." Will had exclaimed in shock, seeing Jem for the first time Silver._

_Jem laughed. "Great to see you as well, William."_

_They embraced quickly, and Will pulled away, wrinkling his nose. "FCUK, Armani, Diesel, Even Asda, Walmart, and every other store in the world can sell you cologne. You needn't resolve to smell like sugar._

_Jem had given a small smile, yet had decided to ignore the comment. What was he to reply with? 'Oh actually, It's the smell of a drug I have to take that will prolong my life but not have it. Basically, Will, I'm dying. Great to see you, by the way, how was your summer?'_

Will had grinned as well, as had looked to Jem. "And tell me, Tess. What's yours and Clarys view on Armani, Diesel and FCUK cologne? Is it better than 'smelling of sweet things'?"

"By far." Clary had said, wrinkling her nose.

Jem and Will burst out laughing.

Tessa looked to Will with a frown. Yes, she'd heard him laugh, but it had never seemed… real, or alive. But the way he was laughing now, over something that wasn't relatively funny…

Jem managed to stop laughing, as did Will. "Tessa, Truth or Dare?" Jem asked her, trying to refrain himself from laughing again.

Tessa shrugged. "Um…I don't know? Dare?" She said, but then remembered what Tessas ascension dare had been, and regretted it.

Jem pointed a long, delicate finger towards the mountain of chocolate. Tessa noticed a ring on the finger, but she couldn't see the design. "Eat seven bars." He said simply.

Tessa wasted no time in removing her jacket.

* * *

Tessa was still laughing at Magnus' and Alecs 'date' that Gabriel had been told to plan for them.

So far, Jace and Will were shirtless, due to dares involving ducks, Gabriel still had no shirt, Magnus had removed a jacket upon a dare to go the rest of the night without wearing make-up, and Clary had removed her shirt due to something Jace had whispered in her ear that had made her go bright red.

Tessa ripped her eyes away from the flawlessness that was Wills six-pack by the sound of her name.

"Dare." She said, not knowing who had asked her.

"Very well then." Magnus said, rubbing his hands together. "Since you were so obviously entranced by Will-" Tessa tried to force down the blush but it didn't work, "How about you two get a room for seven minutes in heaven?"

Tessa had now realised it was a bad idea to drink squash whilst being dared. Her shirt was now soaking. She bit her lip. Shirtless, in front of everyone? Or…doing the unspeakable with Will, when she was just 16? Fair enough, probably everyone sitting in this circle had done 'it', definitely Will, but that made it worse. _Her shirt was wet anyway_… she thought, as she took it off. She then did what Clary had done, and put her legs up by her chin, covering her chest, even though she was wearing a bra.

"Er, he said get a room, not right in front of us!" Jace joked, resulting in an elbowing from Clary.

Tessa shot him a death glare. "Jace, truth or dare?"

Jace gave a smirk. "Oh please. Revenge is child's play and oh-so-foolish unless it's between me and William. You'll just dare me to do a duck-related dare. Anyway, dare."

Tessa gave a smirk. "I'll take inspiration from Will. Skinny dip in the lake."

Jace gave her a glare. "You can't repeat a dare."

"Is there a rule on this?" Tessa looked to Jem.

Jem simply smiled.

Will decided to answer for him. "No there isn't."

Tessa now grinned.

Realisation suddenly dawned on Jaces face. "You don't expect me to do this, do you?" He asked Tessa.

Her grin widened. "Of course not. That means you'll be in your boxers, meaning you'll have to complete every next dare."

Jaces jaw tightened. "Fine." He stood up and stormed out. "You get a camera William, and I'll kill you." He called.

Will smirked. "If the ducks don't get you first!"

Jace gave him another glare, before slamming the door.

A thought came to Tessas mind. "Can I ask you all something?" She said.

Clary shrugged. "May as well. We can't continue until Jace returns."

Alec frowned. "I'll go see if he's actually swimming. Chances are he's just taking a shower to look wet."

There was a murmur of agreement and Alec left.

"Well? What is it?" Will asked, tossing a malteaser in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Have any of you _not_ done 'it'?" Tessa asked.

Will choked on his Malteaser. "Surely the question is who has? Or do you think we are _all_ sluts?"

Tessa didn't reply, begging herself not to blush.

"Even Jem?" Magnus said reasonably.

Jem threw a pillow at Magnus.

"And my _Sister_?" Will said dangerously.

Cecily copied Jems idea and threw a pillow at Will.

"I never said you all had, I was just… You know…um…" Tessa began.

Izzy, thank god, saved her having to reply. "Just raise your hand if you have, save it being awkward."

Will, Jace, Gabriel, Izzy and Magnus raised their hands. Gideon then slowly put his hand up last.

_Geez_, Tessa thought.

Everyone else seemed to have another thought.

"Clary…" Everyone with a raised hand began.

Clary turned a furious shade of red and raised her hand, not meeting Tessas gaze.

"CLARY?!" Tessa shrieked, before realising that it sounded terribly rude.

"Technically with Jace, so it doesn't count…" Clary began.

Jem opened his mouth to agree with Clary, that Jace was one of us so it wasn't the same, but was cut off by Will elbowing him sharply in the ribs.

"What?" Jem muttered, barely moving his lips.

Will gave a sigh, blotting out Izzy's debate with Clary. "Don't bother with it. It's not like she regrets it, and you know it counts, no matter what she says."

"But…"

"I know, and I know that you're a morally good guy, but there is a difference between being a good guy and being a terrible liar." Will replied with another sigh.

Jem closed his mouth.

"So what? I slept with Jace? You've slept with WILL!" Clary said to Izzy. "I think I'm more innocent than you are." Clary added calmly.

Everyone looked to Will.

Izzy opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

Will smirked. "Technically, we were drunk and-"

Clary glared at him, her green eyes furious. "Oh, how perfect. You were _drunk_. You're _sixteen_."

Wills smirk broadened. "Well personally, I think someone spiked the lemonade, but we were fifteen when-"

Izzy threw a pillow at him, as there was a knock on the door.

Jem got up to answer it.

"You were yelling, you know that?" Jaces voice came, as he and Alec entered the fort. "What about?"

"For the record, he was in the showers wetting his hair." Alec said, sitting beside Magnus.

"Cheat." Will said quickly, attempting to change the topic.

Tessa frowned. Will was _fifteen _when he did that?_ Fifteen?_ To, if her guess was correct, his _half-cousin_?

Jem hadn't sat back down yet.

"Tell me, for the love of God, that she wasn't your first." Tessa muttered to Will.

Will placed a hand on his heart. "What do you take me for?"

"Someone who gets drunk and had sex whilst he's fifteen." Tessa snapped back.

Will smirked. "Disappointed you won't have been my first?"

Tessa wanted to both cry and slap him. "At least she wasn't on scholarship."

Will smirked. "Yes, there is that." He sounded as if he didn't regret it.

Tessa looked to him, shocked. "You're her _half-cousin_! How can you-"

"Half-cousin, twice removed." Will intervened. "And besides, I'd rather have a romantic relationship with a family member rather than a _scholarship_ girl."

Tessa decided it wasn't worth talking about as she turned her head away. _I'd rather have a romantic relationship with a family member rather than a scholarship girl_. She felt the tears burning her eyes. "Excuse me." She said, grabbing her shirt, getting up and walking to the bathroom, bolting the door.

_I'd rather have a romantic relationship with a family member rather than a _scholarship _girl._

Tessa slid to the floor_._

_Rather than a _scholarship_ girl._

She felt the first tears forming_._

_A scholarship girl._

Tessa was now sobbing.

* * *

She awoke at the sound of knocking on the door. "Tessa? Are you alright? You've been ages." Clarys concerned voice came through.

Tessa was about to yell she was fine, before-

_I'd rather have a romantic relationship with a family member rather than a scholarship girl. _

Wills voice came flooding back into her mind, and the tears continued to fall.

_After all, there is no future for a shadowhunter who dallies with scholarship girls._

She didn't reply, and continued to cry_._

* * *

"Theresa Gray, answer the bloody door! I need the bathroom!" Izzys voice, which was a lot less patient, called through ten minutes after Clary had.

* * *

"Tessa? Oh come on, Jace is down to his undies, and Magnus has had to go without glitter for all of tomorrow! You're missing the best bit!" Cecily called through, her voice full of humour.

"I-I don't w-want to p-pl-play." Tessa said, her voice muffled, with her head on her knees.

"Wait, Tessa. Are you crying?" Cecily asked with disbelief.

Tessa didn't respond, but attempted to stop sobbing.

_We don't need _financial_ help_.

Tessa choked back her tears. It was pointless. Sophie had warned Tessa of Wills venom, why was she crying over it if he treated her as he did anyone else.

But the sharpness, the coldness, the accuracy in which he'd offend you with…

* * *

At a scratching noise from under the door, Tessa looked up, to see a slip of paper that had been pushed under the door.

_Tessa-_

_I am not a fool. After Cecily told everyone that you were crying, I guessed it was something Will had said when the two of you were talking moments ago. Perhaps I should not be the one to comfort you on this, as Will has not talked to me with cruelty since before I joined the shadowhunters, but Tessa. Do not pay attention to his words, it is all I ask._

_In whatever way he can offend you, you just need to think in the ways he is wrong. You have friends, family, you are talented, gifted, smart and beautiful. Whatever he says to you, I have to commend him for it, there is not a single thing I can find to insult you with, _not_ that I have tried._

_I speak from experience when I presume it is about your scholarship?_

_To that I can only write- what is so bad about being smart? Is it not better to be proud of your mind, and to express it through a scholarship, rather than to decline it and pretend your intelligence is almost non-existent?_

_Please, do not let Will ruin your experience at this school, and especially not this night. The holidays go so fast before term starts, you'll be wishing it was another relaxed night playing truth or dare and eating take-away once classes start, even if you are smart._

_ - Jem._

Tessa bit her lip, re-reading the letter. The smallest of smiles came from her lips. He was right. Will should not be the reason she gets so upset about school, right?

Jem was kind, Jace was funny, Alec was sour, Magnus was relaxed, Gideon was calm, Gabriel was proud, Cecily was out-going, Izzy was fierce, Sophie was trustworthy and Clary was Clary. Her best friend since she was five. Their personalities all collided so well, and Tessa had had the funniest moments of her life already.

Shouldn't Tessa be happy?

Yes, Jem was right.

Will was not going to ruin this for her.

This was high-school. It only happens once.

And every high school had its bad points.

Tessa would just have to ignore them, and in turn, Will.

She folded the paper the smallest it would go, and held it in her hand, just as there was a thump on the door.

Then, she splashed water on her face, dried it, counted to ten, threw on her shirt and unlocked the door.

Jace fell flat on his face in front of her.

He got up, cursing. "I suppose that's what I get for attempting to barge the door down." He said.

Tessa gave the smallest of smiles when she saw Jaces attire. "Nice boxers." She said.

Jace glared at her, making Tessa burst out laughing, as her and Jace joined the group.

Tessa made to sit as far away from Will as possible, before she stopped herself, and sat between him and Jem, who was missing from his seat.

"Where's Jem?" She asked, making the shadowhunters laugh.

"Giving Church a makeover." Izzy answered.

"Church?"

"The devil-cat." Will told her.

"He is not a devil-cat. He just has excellent judgment skills in who is a prat and who isn't." Jace said, still smirking.

"So your girlfriend is a prat?" Will asked him, looking to Clary.

"Well, maybe not _excellent_ judgment skills." Jace admitted.

Magnus answered the knock on the door, and burst out laughing.

He and Jem entered the fort, both of them grinning. Jem passed a camera to Izzy, who, like Magnus, burst out laughing, passing it to Gabriel who burst out laughing, and so on as it was passed around the circle. Tessa now saw what everyone was laughing about when Will passed her the camera. A cat with a sour expression that could put grumpy cat to shame had a bow on its head, neon pink claws, was covered in glitter and had little heart shaped stickers on its collar.

Tessa passed it to Jace, still laughing, as Jem sat beside her, looking slightly confused with the fact she was sitting next to Will.

"Thank-you." Tessa said to Jem as he sat down.

"For what, my makeover skills?" Jem said with the smallest of smiles. "You shouldn't thank me. It should be Will who should, because I haven't murdered him yet."

Tessa gave a soft laugh. "How do you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Jem asked her, looking concerned.

Tessa smiled again at his concern for her. "Will. How do you not just slap him? Everyone says that you've never had an argument with him, I'd have strangled him ten times already if I could have, and I've known him for two days."

Jem smiled and stood up, extending a hand out to Tessa, who was now thankful she'd put on her shirt. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

* * *

**(*All bronze character is a Finnick reference.)**

**I am very much aware that there are next to none Jessa fans in the world, but the next chapter shall be minor Jessa in case a Jessa stumbles across this story.**

**Plus, I do NOT specialise in Wessa or Jessa fics unless they are requested. I tend to write Jillessa, as that is the canon ship in the TID series and I think that a story is very OOC if it's just a Wessa/Jessa fic. Not that I don't enjoy reading them, but it's just I don't like writing them.**


	9. You are the light inside

**OH MY GOSH CAN YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE IT I UPDATED BEFORE I GOT A PM TELLING ME IT'D BEEN OVER A WEEK/ BEFORE AN ALARM WENT OFF ON MY PHONE TELLING ME TO UPDATE OTHERWISE I'D HAVE TO GIVE SOME OF MY SWEETS TO MY SISTER!**

**WHAT IS THIS LIFE!?**

**Anyway, how are you all doing? I knew this plot was overused, but over the past few weeks a tidal wave of new school fics have been released, making mine seem unoriginal. Should I discontinue and start uploading my university fic? Should I take a break and wait for those other stories to finish before I upload again? **

**Help me out here, I'm having serious doubts about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except from an overused plot. Anything else belongs to Cassie Clare unless I say so/ unless they're shops, shows and other things, in which case apply common logic.**

* * *

Only two pairs of eyes noticed Tessa and Jem leave the room.

_Who'd have thought it, Jem Carstairs_? Cecily mused. _Although, to be honest, I should have seen it coming. Jem was the only truly 'single' one of us here, everyone at least likes someone, besides Will_.

Will.

Cecilys eyes looked to Will, whose dark eyes were carefully watching Jem open the door for Tessa as the two of them made their way out into the corridor. But why would he care? Did he presume that Jem and Tessa were a couple? Did he not want Tessa to break Jems heart? But as the light flickered it caught Wills eyes and Cecily noticed they had… anger in them. Sadness and loss, but mainly anger.

_Oh brother_, Cecily thought. _You've not lost her. It's never too late, though it would involve breaking your best friend's heart_.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tessa asked, not for the first time, as Jem led her outside.

The cool wind hit her like a knife, and she instinctively burrowed into Jem, like she would have with Nate, or with Axel.

Jem _was_ very warm. Tessa could feel the heat radiating from him and she could smell that smell again. In a way, she liked it, it smelt of burned sugar. But then again, Tessa had noticed the instant humour in Jems eyes when she mentioned she didn't like sweet things, he'd given a small smile after, knowing that she'd looked at him for a reason.

She looked up to meet his gaze, something she rarely had to do with people nowadays. Tessa was still growing. She then noticed the faint blush on his cheeks, and Tessa realised how close she was to him. She stepped away slightly, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks again, although she was cold all over.

"You've already seen it, it's nowhere special. Although it's much easier to admire when you don't have to complete a ridiculous task in order to become our friend." Jem said, giving a small eye roll at his last few words. "You might want to grab my arm, the path's slippery when it's wet." He told her.

Tessa obliged, and took his arm, feeling the warmth of his skin. Jems arm was warm and strong, surprisingly reassuring.

Jem flinched slightly. "You're freezing. I should have asked you to take a jacket. I'd offer you mine but…" He gestured down to his jacket-less body with the arm that was not linked with Tessas.

Tessa smiled. "I do not think I'm that cold, but rather it is you that is boiling."

There was silence for a moment before Jems answer. "You _have_ been sat on a tiled floor for about forty-five minutes, whilst I've been in a room with _two_ radiators."

Tessa smiled again. "Good point."

She recognised the path they were taking, the moon providing a weak amount of light on their path, the same colour as Jems mercury eyes.

_Such an odd colour,_ she thought.

"What is?" Jem asked.

"I'm sorry, Thinking out loud is a habit I need to get out of." Tessa sighed, panicking. She'd seen the way Jem and Will stiffened when Gabriel asked Jem about his hair, she did not want to ask about it. "But I was thinking about the moon." She said quickly. "People say it was formed from rock from the earth, so would earth be like this if not for the oceans and grass?"

Jem looked thoughtful. "I've never really thought about how it was formed. My parents raised me with the Bible, to learn passages off by heart, with God creating the sun, moon and stars. It's all I've ever known."

"To learn parts of bible off by heart?" Tessa asked. "Are they uptight, your parents?"

Jem looked momentarily shocked. "Not at all. My Father was the most trustworthy man I'd ever known, my mother one of kindest people I've come across to date."

_Was_, Tessa thought sadly.

_"And they are alright with it, your parents?"_

_"…I pay for my education now_."

Tessa mentally slapped herself.

"So, if you've read the bible, do you believe in it thoroughly?" Tessa asked him curiously.

"Mostly. But I do not believe in heaven or hell."

"Then what do you believe in?"

"I believe the soul is eternal. We die, we are reborn and we live to see the sun again." Jem told her.

They approached the lake and Tessa immediately noticed the ducks.

He smiled. "I often come here, particularly when Will is being vexing. I just look out on the water and remind myself there are people in the world who have it worse than I do."

"And that helps?" Tessa asked him, wondering if Jem was really always so calm. It was almost inhuman to not feel anger.

"Well…no. But then I think of all the ways I could strangle him while he slept, and I feel a lot better." He admitted, his silvery reflection bright on the water.

Tessa laughed and Jem smiled, as if pleased he'd made her laugh. He really did have a lovely smile, and a contagious one. Wills was perfect, the way that half the lip quirked upwards was just…, but it always seemed fake. Plastic, like the dolls Tessa had played with when she was younger. But Jem seemed to put his whole being into the smile, his eyes alight with happiness.

Tessa smiled again, staring deep into Jems oddly coloured eyes. He was such a good person, an antidote to Wills venom. She wondered how the two of them became friends. Will was poisonous, cruel, vicious and vain. Jem was caring, kind, thoughtless and honest. Will was dark, Jem was light. They were the opposite of each other. Whilst Will had offended her about her scholarship, Jem had made her feel proud of it. Although Jem had admitted people look down on those with scholarship. She hadn't met anyone yet, but she would when term started…

She felt the smile slide from her lips.

Jem glanced back from the water to Tessa, and noticed her stricken expression. There was something about the _way_ Jem looked at her, like he could see into and through her.

"Tessa? Are you alright? Perhaps we should go back inside-" He began.

"I'm not cold." Tessa sighed. "But I am scared. I know that the people here look down on those with a scholarship and I'm scared as to how they'll treat me. I'm not rich, I'm not a model or an actress and I don't come from a famous or wealthy family. I'm just me. They'll treat me as if I'm a monster." She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. You must think I am a coward."

"You're not a monster." Said Jem. "Or a coward. On the contrary, I was quite impressed by the way to snapped at Will the other day. It takes courage to do that."

"But there's another thing." Tessa pointed out. "I'm not madly in love with William Herondale. I could write a list, no, a _whole_ _book_ _full_, of things wrong with me and why I don't fit in."

Jem looked at her, his eyes softened. "Whatever you are physically, Male or Female, Strong or Weak, Ill or Healthy—all those matter less than what your heart contains. If you have a courageous soul, you are brave. Whatever the colour, the shape, the design of the shade that conceals it, the flame inside the lamp remains the same. All those other things, they are the glass that contains the light, and you are the light inside. _You_ are that flame." He blushed slightly, looking away to the water again. "That's what I believe."

Tessa looked out to the water's edge too, her heart fluttering over his words.

_But he's kind to everyone, Tessa. You are no exception_, she told herself.

Minutes had gone by, but to Tessa it had seemed like seconds before she broke the silence that had fallen.

"_'Sweet River, run softly till I end my song'_." She said, under her breath. Normally, she'd have never quoted poetry in front of anyone, but there was something about Jem that made her feel that whatever she did, he wouldn't pass judgment onto her.

"I've heard that before." Was all he said, not turning to face her. "Will's quoted it at me. What is it?"

"Spenser. 'Prothalamion'." Tessa frowned, remembering the masses of books on Will's bed. "Will does seem to quote poetry often, for someone so… so…"

"Will reads constantly, and has an excellent memory. There is very little he does not remember." Jem told her. There was something defending in his tone, like he did not want Tessa to insult Will in front of him.

"You like Will, don't you?" Tessa asked, before realising what it sounded like she'd implied.

Jem seemed to choke.

"I mean, not like that. What I mean is that you care for him, do you not?" Tessa said quickly, once Jem had started 'choking'. It wasn't like Jem to be sarcastic, although to be honest, she'd only seen him over today and yesterday.

Jem was still choking and slid to his knees suddenly. Tessas eyes widened, staring in shock. Jem had not been sarcastic. He was really coughing. His violent coughs echoed in the silent night, whilst Tessa was paralysed with shock. She thumped him on the back lightly, as her Aunt had told her to do when someone was choking. Jem brought his hand to his mouth suddenly, waving her away with the hand that wasn't pressed to his mouth.

"Jem? Jem, what can I-" Tessa said, terrified.

"Get…Will." He rasped out in between coughs.

"Will you be alright-" Tessa started, but as the coughing stopped and Jem collapsed on the floor, she didn't need telling twice.

* * *

She burst out of the elevator, cursing its slowness, and pounded down the corridor, hammering the door.

A relaxed, shirtless Will answered.

"Thank god." Tessa breathed, for once happy to see him. "I need…to talk to…you…" She panted.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Midnight declarations of love are fantastic, are they not? I know you are madly in love with me Tess, but that doesn't-"

"WILL YOU STOP BEING SUCH AN ARROGANT PRAT!?" Tessa yelled, having suddenly found her breath.

Will suddenly seemed to know something was wrong. "Is it serious?" He asked, tense and alert, his joking matter had vanished, the carefree emotion in his eyes was replaced with concentration and…fear?

Tessa nodded. "It's-"

"Jem." Will finished. "Where is he?" He demanded Tessa.

"By the lake-" Tessa began, but Will was already gone.

She slipped inside the door, where she noticed the majority of the shadowhunters were asleep, only Magnus and Izzy were awake.

Magnus simply blinked his odd eyes at her when she entered the fort, yet Izzy had a more direct approach.

"Why were you hammering at our door in the middle of the night? You could have woken up the dorm!" She asked, seeming annoyed if not for the grin on her face.

Magnus remained thoughtful, thinking of the last thing he'd heard Will say. _Is it serious_? He then thought back to when he'd noticed Jem and Tessa weren't sitting with them before. Then he thought back to last night, when Will had been hammering at Magnus' dorm, interrupting the rather perfect day he'd been having. Stupid dormers with him, yes. School, yes. But seeing Alec… Perfect.

* * *

_Magnus opened the door, seeing a pair of distraught and murderous cerulean eyes staring back at him, a look only Will could seem to manage._

_Any other day and perhaps Magnus would have closed the door in his face. But today…_

_"What do I owe the pleasure of?" Magnus asked Will, opening the door further, as Will stepped inside._

_Wills voice cracked when he spoke, his face not facing Magnus. "Help me."_

_Magnus was slightly shocked, in all his years of knowing Will he'd never seen him look like this._

_"In what-" Magnus began._

_"Jem is dying." Will said, his voice cracking again. "And there is no known cure."_

_Magnus simply opened his mouth._

_Will finally turned to face him, looking broken. "Please. He was the one person I loved, and now he's dying. I allowed myself him, to get to know him, to trust him, to love him. And now he must suffer." "Do you still think this curse is fake now, Magnus? First…first Ella, and now Jem?" Will looked at his hands. "He does not deserve to die." Will said after a long pause. "He is all the good that is left in the world."_

_Magnus closed his mouth. "Will, if there is no cure-"_

_"A cure has never been found. It does not mean it does not exist." Will said with determination._

_Magnus sighed. It was hopeless arguing with Will about this. But he was correct, no matter how crazy his reasoning. Just because the cure was not known did not mean it wasn't out there. …Somewhere._

_"What is wrong with him? That may be a good place to start." Magnus said simply._

_"That is the problem. He won't tell me." Will said, sounding defeated._

_"Then we shall start-" Magnus countered "With ridding you of this curse."_

_"Why?" Will questioned._

_"Because, as flattered as I am that you love me, I value my life." Magnus told him._

_Will cracked a smile._

* * *

"Well, I needed to-" Tessa began, but Magnus cut off.

"Tessa, I noticed you weren't here before, nor was Jem. Where did you two sneak off to?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. He knew something had happened to Jem.

Izzy was all ears.

Tessa blushed. "It wasn't like that! He just showed me the place he goes when Will annoys him."

"Oh, his _secret_ _place_? Izzy added, also with raised eyebrows.

"Oh shut up. We went for a walk." Tessa snapped.

"Meh, you're no fun to interrogate." Izzy sighed. "Did you kiss?"

"NO!" Tessa said quickly, perhaps too quickly for her taste.

Magnus and Izzy burst out laughing.

"Whatever. But you _totally_ like him." Izzy _told_ her.

_All those other things, they are the glass that contains the light, and you are the light inside._

_…_Ok, so maybe she liked Jem a little bit.

…But compared to what she felt when she was with Will…

Will knew it.

He knew he cared for her.

And he had pushed her away.

She snuggled back down under her covers, blotting out Izzy's and Magnus' conversation, as fatigue pulled her into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now please checkout my other fics! Also, fave/follow/Review PLEASE!**

**Plus, feel free to PM me about any mistakes I have made. If no one points them out, I'll keep making them!**


End file.
